Harry Potter When Secrets Come Out
by crazepainter
Summary: Harry has secrets that are about to come out but, he needs to figuire out how to tell everyone. Severitus with a twist. updated daily Please rr
1. Default Chapter

WHEN SECRETS COME OUT

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR AN21Y OF THE CHARACTERS

CHAPTER 1

HARRY POTTER WHEN THE SECRETS COME OUT

It was a hot summer night the neighborhood of Privet Drive was quite. All the normal people were fast asleep. What they didn't know was that locked away in the smallest room of number four. Was someone that had a lot of secrets more than anyone alive knew?

The neighbors thought that the Dursleys were a normal hard-working family with its normal ups and downs. It was a well-known fact that the Dursleys had the bad luck of having to raise their horrible nephew Harry Potter. The Dursleys told everyone that Harry went to St. Brutis for the unlawful criminal boys that had no hope for a future. They were all waiting for the day they would be told that Harry was finally in jail. What they didn't know was Harry never went to St. Brutis. That was just a story the Dursleys made up to cover up the truth. Harry went to Hogworts School of Witchcraft and wizardry the best school you could go to learn magic.

The Dursleys hate magic. They thought there was nothing in the world as bad as magic. They live in fear of anyone finding out that they were related to freaks. So they lock Harry in his room ever night and make him do all the chores. No one would talk to Harry or even look at him.

As for Harry he was sitting on the bed thinking about the last year he had at school. It had been a very bad year for Harry. It started with having to go to court for using underage magic. It was a well-known fact that witches and wizards were not to use magic in the summers until they turn seventeen. Harry was cleared of all charges because he only used magic to save Dudley his Aunts whale of a son. That is when he found out that the Minister of Magic was trying to discredit Harry in hopes that everybody in the magical world would think that Harry was telling lies. The Minister of Magic didn't want anyone to believe that the darkest wizard in history was back but, by the end of the year the truth was out Voldemort had returned. Having the truth out was good but that night Harry's godfather died.

Sirius Black was gone and there was nothing anyone could do about it. When he died Harry lost the only father figure, he had. Sirius was also the only person that knew his secret. The only person he called family. Now Harry missed his godfather and didn't know who to turn to. Harry knew he would have to tell someone. His secret but, who he was still a little angry and hurt with Dumbledore. He didn't know how his best friends would react.

He had been talking to his owl Hegwig about this problem

"Well, Hegwig who would be the best person to talk to." His owl flew to Harry's desk and picked up a letter giving it to Harry. There were five different letters on his desk that he had been ignoring for the past two days.

" Ok. Hegwig you want me to read ths one huh?"

Harry opened the letter. It was from Remus the last Marauder.

**Dear Harry;**

**I know this summer is going to be very hard for you. I want you to know that I will be there for you if you ever want to talk or just to have someone around. We don't need to talk about anything but, I know that Sirius would want us to help each other get though all the pain and heartache. If you need anything please don't feel shy about coming to me. **

**I will always be there for you.**

**Moony**

Harry turns to Hegwig "I guess you are right Moony would be the best one to talk to." Harry quickly wrote a letter and sent his owl out to deliver it.

" I guess I should go to bed. Worrying about what I need to tell Moony will only make me more nervous." Thought Harry.

In the early morning sunlight a white owl flew toward a nice little cabin. The nice thing about the cabin was in the middle of nowhere. The cabin had no neighbors for miles and miles. Only trees and wildlife. It must be a very peaceful place to live. Remus Lupin loves living in the cabin with no neighbors. The perfect place for a werewolf to go and not have anyone fear and ridicule him.

Remus was sitting at the table reading the newspaper and having a cup of tea. He looked up at the light tapping on the window.

"Hegwig let me get the letter of you leg and I will get you some water"

The owl lifted her leg so he could untie the letter. After getting some water for Hegwig he opened the letter. He quickly read the letter.

**Dear moony:**

**I am writing you at ask if you can come over today for a visit. There is something I really need to talk to you about. I really need to get some advice about a problem I have. I really need to see you before my birthday. I hope to see you soon. **

**Harry Potter**

With a worried frown he looked at his watch and saw that it was 7:00. He sat there from a couple of minutes wondering what Harry needed to talk to him about. It wasn't like him to ask anyone to visit let alone ask for advice. So he was going to go and find out but, should he go over there now or send a letter to set up a time to meet. Knowing Harry's family he thought it would be best to send a letter. After writing a letter he tied it to Hegwig's leg.

Back on Privet Drive Harry was jerked from sleep with the screeching voice of his Aunt.

"Boy, you get your lazy bum of that bed and fix my Dudders a good health breakfast."

Harry didn't mind cooking he enjoyed it. He really hated being called 'boy' but, there was little he could do about it at least for now. Someday soon nobody would call him that ever again.

On the other side of London in a very stately mansion there was another boy the same age as Harry. He too was jerked from sleep but, not from a family member. He awoke because he had a nightmare again. He wasn't sure you could call it a nightmare it was more of a memory and an unpleasant one. Two weeks ago he returned from School to find The Dark Lord at his house. To say he was surprised is an understatement.

Draco always knew that his father was one of Voldemort's followers. He always thought they were more like friends. It now looked like his father was just a servant. That night he had his eyes opened to just what being a death eater was all about. Draco was soon surrounded by death eaters. The room was filled with people wearing long black robes with masked faces. He saw his father in the middle of the room. When Voldemort entered the room he was shocked to see his own father getting on his knees and kissing the bottom of the dark lords robes begging to be forgiven. He was even more shocked to hear his father's words

"Master please forgive me for failing you. It will never happen again"

Lord Voldemort just laughed. Draco couldn't believe his eyes. He never thought he would see the day his father beg for anything and on his knees was shocking.

Voldemort turned to Draco and said. " Draco Malfoy you are going to see what happens to those who fail me. Your father was given a task to complete. He failed and will be punished." The next thing he knew his father was screaming. It seemed to go on for hours. They beat his father and sent curses in the end his father looked like he was at the edge of death.

After everyone was gone, his mother took Draco to his room and said that they would talk in the morning. The next day he went into his mothers sitting room.

"I have to tell you some bad news your father isn't doing well. I think we might lose him.". Draco sat there in shock. "He wants to talk to you. There is a lot you don't know and he will tell you all that he can." She said softly.

"Can we take him somewhere to get help?" Draco asked.

"No I am sorry but, the healer has just left there is nothing we can do" After a moment she said "Come along Dragon your father is waiting"

As he sat up on his bed remembering what his father told him. 'His father was a spy.' 'He never liked muggles or mudbloods but didn't want them dead.' 'He also informed Draco that he was to make a choice about what he wanted. He could become a servant to the dark lord or go to Dumbledore." He handed his son a necklace with the Malfoy crest and told Draco that it was also a portkey to take him to Hogwarts if that was what he wanted. Draco could still remember his father's last words. "No matter what choice you make I want you to know how proud I am that you are my son."

Now it was time to find his mother he had made his choice.

The end of chapter 1

A.N. I am hoping to fix some if not all of my mistakes have made in this story. I have also put chapter 1 and 2 together. The content is still the same with the chapters I know. I will be making some changes to some of the chapters later on. So you might want to reread it. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

WHEN SECRETS COME OUT

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

CHAPTER 2

It was early in the morning outside the Malfoy mansion. In the garden are two blond headed people talking over tea and biscuits. It looks like a nice and relaxing tea with polite conversation.

Unfortunately the conversation was anything but relaxing.

Draco Malfoy was talking to his mother about which side he wanted to be on during the war. Draco thought long and hard about the decision he had to make. One of the biggest factors in the choice was the fact that his father was dead because of Voldemort.

After explaining the choice he made to his mother they were now talking about the best way to go about joining the light side.

"Mother, I agree that we will need to talk to Dumbledore about which side we are going to be on. I'm not sure that happened at the end of the school but, I know that Harry was really upset with Dumbledore. I think it might be in our best interest to make sure we can trust him before we approach him." Draco said.

"Harry? Since when do you call the Potter by his first name?" His mother asked.

"Harry and I have a truce and have been friends for months. We have been talking when no one is around." He informed his mother.

"Are you sure you can trust him? I mean you two have a lot of history of not getting along?"

His mother asked.

"Mother this the golden boy we are talking about here. If we can't trust Harry I'm, not sure that there is anyone we can trust. Can you honestly say that after all the times Harry stopped the Dark Lord that he would ever join Voldemort now?" Draco asked.

"I guess you are right. When are you planning on talking to Potter?" Narcissa Malfoy asked.

"I will send him an owl to make arrangement to see him tonight. That way I can get this whole mess settled." Draco said then he politely excused himself from the table.

Back at Private Dr. Harry was all alone in the house the Dursleys were gone for the day doing whatever they did when they were out. Most likely spending a lot of money on something Dudley would play with for a couple of hours before he broke it.

Harry was busy doing all the chores the rest of the family wouldn't do. He washed the dishes, mowed the lawn pulled all the weeds out of the flower garden. When he was finally done with his list of things to do for the day, he headed up the stairs to get cleaned up. He was surprised to find that it was almost time for Moony to arrive. He was starting to get nervous about the talk that was now fast approaching. He quickly grabbed as change of clothes and headed to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Harry had finished with his shower. He headed to his room to get his letter that his mother left him in his vault. It was now time to make the first step that would change in his life forever. He was looking in his trunk for the letter that has been in there since he was eleven. He was shutting the lid of his trunk when he saw an owl fly in his window.

Harry was watching the owl preening itself in the most arrogant fashion. He had a good idea who the owl belonged to. ' This owl had to be from Draco no one else would have such a vain owl. I wonder what he is writing me? ' Harry open the letter and quickly read it.

**Harry;**

**I know you are wondering what I am doing writing you. I really need to talk to you as soon as possible. A lot of things have happed this summer. I will be at your house tonight at midnight. If you can't make it please send me a time that will be better for you.**

**Draco**

**PS. If it would make you feel more comfortable feel free to have someone we both can trust there as well.**

Harry didn't have time to think about what Draco might need to talk to him about. What was so important that he felt he need to come to a muggle house in the middle of the night? He was just getting over his shock of getting a letter when the doorbell rang.

Harry quickly put both of the letters into his pocket and went to answer the door. When he opened the door for Moony he was more than a little nervous because he was not sure how to tell his fathers best friend that everything about his life was more or less a lie. So he took a deep breath and opened the door.

When the door opened Remus was a little surprised to see Harry looking scared. No, I guess I wouldn't call him scared more like he was unsure about what he was doing. Hoping to make Harry a little more comfortable he gave Harry a hug and said. " So Cub would you like to go to get some lunch first or would you prefer to talk first?"

Harry gave Moony a grateful smile and requested that they eat first. Harry told him that he knew where there was a nice little café a couple of blocks away that they could pick up some good food that didn't cost an arm or a leg. Then they preceded to walk toward the café. On the short walk they talked about little things like the weather and how nice it was to a break from school for the summer. An hour later they walked back to the Dursleys's house and sat at the kitchen table sipping in tea. Remus was a little worried about what he was going to find out from Harry. It seemed as though Harry was trying to put off talking about whatever it was that he wanted to talk with him about. Remus was about to suggest they go for a walk in the park to give Harry some time to gather his thoughts when Harry began to talk.

"Moony I am glad you came over today. There is something really important I need to tell you. I already told Sirius and he said he has a plan to help me with my problem. The thing is now that he is gone I still don't know how to deal with the situation." Harry said.

"Harry, it's ok whatever your problem is we will find a way to deal with it together. It might not be the same way Padfoot would have dealt with it but we are in this together."

'

"Ok I guess I should start at the beginning. I always knew I was different more so than you might have guessed. My Aunt and Uncle always thought I was a freak because of the magic we can do. Their first rule has always been not to ask questions. So I knew better than to talk to them about any of the questions I had. So I never had any answers to my questions until Hagrid took me to my vault the first time. Found a letter in my vault that answered a lot of the questions had. The letter was from my mum." Harry started

"Lily left you a letter? Why is this the first time I have heard about this? Does Dumbledore know? What did it say?" The news about a letter from Lily was making moony's head spin he was asking questions faster then anyone could hope to answer.

"Calm down Moony. I will answer all your questions but, please calm down." Harry said a little worried Moony was the most levelheaded person he knew and for hin to start losing it was a little too much for him to deal with.

Remus realized that he had started shouting out questions instead of waiting calmly for Harry to get everything said. "You are right I guess I got a little carried away there."

"It's all right. I was a little surprised when I got the letter. Yes I got a letter from Mum. In the letter she asked me not to tell anyone That's why no one knows about the letter." Harry told him.

"What did the letter say?" Moony asked.

"The letter more or less explains why I have been . . . I mean my life ha been more or less a lie." Harry said

"What do you mean your life has been a lie?" Moony asked confused.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

HARRY POTTER WHEN SECRETS COME OUT

HARRY AND COMPANY ARE NOT MINE

"TALKING"

'THOUGHTS'

ENJOY THE STORY

Chapter 3

"OK, remember I got the letter from Mum when I was eleven years old. The Dursleys always called me a freak. I always knew I was different. I mean I'm a boy right. " Harry sighed knew this wasn't coming out right.

"Harry, I don't know what you are trying to say here but, yes you are a boy" Remus said looking at Harry wondering what Harry was trying to say.

"I didn't know about magic until Hagrid told me. That is not why I thought I was different." Said Harry.

"Then what did you think was different about you if it wasn't magic." Moony asked confused.

"Moony what you see when you look at me is not what I see." Harry tried to explain.

Remus could tell Harry was getting frustrated.

"Moony, I think it would be better if you just read Mum's letter." Harry said.

Harry handed the letter to Moony.

**Harry;**

**If you have this letter James and I are no longer aliveand for some reason you are not with your godfather like we planned. I hope you are living with my sister. If you are living with her I really hope she has been treating you alright. **

**I am writing this letter in hopes of answering the questions that you most likely have.** **I bet you want to know why you don't look like other boys and why nobody seems to notice. I will answer those questions for you.**

**As you probably already know that you are a girl. James and I thought it would be safer for you if everybody thought you were a boy. I want you to know that we thought about this for a long time before disguise you. I hope you understand the reason we have done this. There is a prophesy that was made a long time ago. We believe you are the child that the prophesy spoke of. You will need to have someone you can trust to get you a copy **

**of the prophesy. It is called "THE SERPENT FOR THE LIGHT" **

**As for how we made everyone believe that you were a boy. We used a potion that is a lot like a polyjuice potion. The difference in the potion we used is that you need to use blood of the person you want to look like. It also lasts a lot longer and will made you to appear to be a male version of James and myself. That is what everyone will see. It is an illusion. You will be the only one that **

**can see thru the illusion.**

**In light of the danger will be in we thought it would be best to disguise till you were sixteen. We did it for two reasons. The first reason is the prophesy and the other reason is because you are not James Potter's child.**

**I know you want to know the name of the man that is your father. I am sorrybut I am not going to tell you yet. It is more important that you are safe. You will find another letter in yourvault on your sixteenth birthday. In thatletter I will explain all the things you need to know. Until then please keep the fact that you are a girl and that James Potter is not your father a secret.**

**Remember that we love you and we will be watching over you. **

**With all my love **

**your mother **

**Lily**

Remus had to read the letter three times just to make sure he was reading it correctly. It was hard to believe all this time Harry was really a girl.

"Harry who else knows and how did you know you were a girl?"

"No one knows that I am a girl. If I look down, I see a girl with all the correct parts. You don't know how weird it is to see a boy when you look in the mirror. Then look down and see a girl. That's what I thought my aunt and uncle meant when they called me a freak. There was a time that I thought that I was mental. I mean, no one could see that I was a girl but me I thought I was seeing things until I got the letter from mum." Harry said

"So when you look in the mirror you see yourself as a boy but, if you look down you see your real self? "You know that would be a great prank." They both started laughing.

"Maybe we should talk to Fred and George about making something like that. I would love to see Ron face if he looked down and saw that he was a girl." Chuckled Harry

They looked at each other with big grins on their faces. Harry was thinking how nice it was to have someone to talk to.

"So the potion will wear off in a week." At Harry's nod Remus continued "We need to tell Dumbledore. I know you are mad at him but, he will need to know before school starts anyway. We will need to get you some girl clothes you can't walk around in what you have now."

"Do you think Tonks could go shopping with me? I don't know anything about what buy."Harry added "I don't even know where to go"

"That's probably a good idea" Remus agreed. "We should talk to Snape about the potion."

"WHAT!" yelled Harry "I don't want anything to do with him can you imagine what he will say."Harry said in horrified voice.

"Harry, he is the only person who would know anything about the potion. Maybe when he finds out that you are not a Potter he might treat you a little better? Did you know he was friends with your mother?"

After thinking about it Harry agreed and Remus left to get Dumbledore and Snape. Harry decided to make some cookies while he waited for Remus to return with the others.

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4

HARRY POTTER WHEN SECRETS COME OUT

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.

I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. I HAD TO REWRITE THE WHOLE THING I FORGOT TO SAVE IT BE I DID THE SPELL CHECK AND THE NEXT THING I KNEW IT WAS ALL GONE AND HERE I AM REDOING THE WHOLE THING.

CHAPTER 4

At Hogworts Nearly Headless Nick was watching Remus Lupin make his way to the headmasters office lost in thought. 'How could Harry not be James's son? Why did they not tell me? Sirius knew all this time and didn't tell me. He also didn't tell me that Harry was really a girl. You would think he would have told me. I guess I will never know but, at least Harry came to me for help. Because I really don't know what I would do if I loss Harry. He is the only family I have left now. Harry had been thru so much. How much can one person go thru without cracking he wondered? Well at least I can help him thru this. And show him that no matter who his father is I will still be there if he needs me.'

He was sitting in a chair in front of The Headmaster's desk. He was so lost in thought he didn't even know if he knocked on the door or not. When he finally focused on the headmaster, he saw

Albus had a look of concern on his face. There was no twinkle in his eyes. I better get a hold on myself before Albus has me committed or something. What he didn't know is that the Headmaster had already called for the potion master just incase. They might have to give the young man something to help calm him or maybe something to help him focus on whatever brought the young man here.

All the sudden the door flew open and potion master entered the room. Looking as surly as ever.

The Headmaster broke the silence "Remus are you all right, did something happen?"

"No I am fine I just went to see Harry and . . . "

"What kind of trouble did the boy find now that made you come all the way here?" Asked the moody professor.

"Harry is not in any trouble but, I need you both to come with me to the Dursleys house." Remus answered.

"Remus what is this all about? Why do you want us to come with you? What's wrong?" The concerned Headmaster asked.

"Harry sent me a letter asking if I would come over. That he needs to talk to me before his birthday next week. I was concerned to what he might need to talk me about. So I went over there at noon and I found out that Lily left Harry a letter in his vault. He said he had the letter since he was eleven."

"Harry had a letter from Lily for five years and never told anybody about it?" The Headmaster asked "Did he tell why he never told anyone about the letter?"

"Harry let me read the letter and Lily requested him not to tell anyone until his sixteenth birthday. Harry wanted me to help him figure what to do about the information in the letter. I talked him into letting me come and bring you both back with me."

"Well I guess we should go and see what Lily left in the letter." The Headmaster stated "Are you coming along Severus?"

The Potion Master was curious about the letter and why Lupin thought of all people wanted him to go.' I guess it wouldn't hurt anything to go over there and find out what all the fuss was about.' "Yes I will come along if you think my present is needed."

They all walked to the appration point and soon they were at the door. Harry opened the door and led them inside. When the were all seated Harry told them he had cookies in the oven and had to get them out. " Can I get you anything while I am there?"

Harry hurried to get the cookies out of the oven and made some tea.once he returned with the tea and cookies. He served everyone and settled back in a chair.

"Harry, Remus said that you have a letter your mother left for you. I was wondering if you would let Professor Snape and I read it?"

Harry looked at Remus before he handed the letter to the headmaster. He fiddled with his cup while he waited for Dumbledore to read the letter. The headmaster handed the letter to professor Snape.

He looked at Harry with a twinkle in his eyes and said "This is quite unique situation."

Harry wasn't sure how to respond to that commit so he didn't say anything. He then turned his attention to Snape who was still reading the letter.

"What kind of joke is this? "Did you think that we didn't have anything better do with our time?" Snape yelled.

"Sir, I really didn't show you this letter as a joke. How would you feel if you spent fifteen years disguised as a boy? Let alone not know who your own father is? I am so sorry, that I wasted all

your important time with my problems." Harry yelled back.

Harry must have of surprised Snape because the git did say anything else Snape was lost in thought. It had to be a joke, a horrible joke. Lily said that Harry was not James's then who . . . No it couldn't be. There had to be a different explanation. He never would have thought that Lily would lie about something like that. There was a potion that he could use to find out the truth. Just as soon as he got back to the school he would find out. He heard Albus calling his name over and over again. So he turned his focus on the others in the room.

"What Albus I am sorry I was a million miles away. What did you say?" Snape returned

"I wanted to know if you knew what potion Lily was talking about?" Dumbledore repeated.

I don't remember the name of it but, you need to use blood of two people that you want to change into. After the potion is done, you need to drink one teaspoon every hour until you reach the amount of time you want the change to last. Not that many people can brew it correctly. I doubt anyone beside Lily and I would be able to do it correctly." The Potion master explained.

"Well at least there shouldn't be anyone else using it."Albus laughed

"I have a question about what the side effects it might have." Remus said.

The potion will mask all the users' talents and ability that Harry would have from his father and replace them with James's natural talents." So when the potion wears off he will get back everything he would have received from his father. So he will still some of the talents he got from his mother and will lose some of the talents he got from James."

"It will be interesting to find out what all will change." Chuckled Albus.

"Harry, we will think about how we should go about all this. Severus I need you to make a heritage Potion."

Snape nodded his head. Then Albus said " If there isn't anything else you need we see you in a couple of days."

I have one more thing we should talk about Harry said. "Draco sent me a letter today saying that he needs to talk to me. I am supposed to meet him outside at midnight. He also said that I could have someone I trust there and I was wondering if Professor Snape and Moony could meet us there?"

"I thank that is a wonderful idea." Replied Dumbledore.

"Seeing that Draco is from my house I don't really have a choice." Sneered the professor.

"I already told you Harry that I would be there if you needed anything. So I guess we will see you at midnight."

Harry cleaned up all the dishes and went upstairs to finish the last of his homework.

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. Chapter 5

HARRY POTTER WHEN SECRETS COME OUT

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER

CHAPTER 5

Harry was in his room putting away the last of his homework. When the Dursleys arrived home. Uncle Vernon yelled up the stairs.

"Boy, Get down here right now!"

Harry quickly went down stairs to see what his uncle wanted. "Yes Uncle Vernon."

"You are such a worthless freak. I want you to go out to the car and get Dudley's new things out of the boot. When you get inside you are to set it all up for him." His uncle ordered.

Harry spent the next hour getting all Dudley's things out of the car and putting it all together. As if that fat whale couldn't carry up his own telly. We wouldn't want him to break a sweat. Harry thought that if Dudley used his new weights for more then a week he would be Surprised. Just as he finished, Dudley came into the room.

"Hey freak you better not have put a scratch on my telly or you will get it."

Harry knew that if he said anything Dudley would find away to get him in trouble. So he did' t say anything. He quickly went to his room.

Dudley was a spoiled brat and didn't like being ignored so he thought he would teach Harry a lesson. So he kicked his old telly and yelled. "Dad, Harry broke my telly."

When his father got upstairs Dudley showed his father the broken Telly and told him. "Harry kicked it."

Harry was listening at the door waiting to see what they would do. Vernon came crashing into Harry's room and started yelling. Telling Harry how he was the worst thing in the world and maybe they should beat some manners into him. Harry reminded him about Mad-Eye moody's warning. The Dursleys were warned about the way they use to treat Harry, So all got was a black eye and told to stay in his room for the rest of the night. Vernon must have been worried because he didn't lock Harry's door.

At 11:45 Harry made his way down the stairs and out the door. He knew he was early but, he wanted to talk to Professor Snape before Draco got there.

"What do you think you are doing outside this late at night?" Barked Mad- eye Moody. Harry jumped at the voice.

"Sorry Professor, I thought the night watch would have been told that I am meeting Draco Malfoy."

"Why would you meet him here especially this late at night?" Moody grumbled.

"He sent me a letter asking me to meet him here and to have someone both of us could trust to be there. Professor Snape and Remus Lupin should be here any time." Harry answered.

"I don't like it. You have no business meeting the son of a death eater."Moody growled.

"Draco is not his father. I have been meeting him in secret for the last seven months. He really isn't a bad person." Harry defended.

"He is also my godson so I would suggest that you get all the facts before you label him a death eater." Snape added.

"Professor Snape I didn't know you were here already. Is Moony here too?" Harry asked.

" Yes, Harry I'm here. Severus and I will meet you around back." Remus answered.

"I still don't like you meeting him. So I want you to take this sneakascope that way you will know if he is lying or untrustworthy." Moody ordered. "I better get back under the cloak Malfoy should be here soon."

Draco arrived and Harry led him to the back yard. Once they were settled Draco asked.

"I thought you would have someone with you?"

"Who said I don't have someone here?" Harry smirked.

"Well where are they golden boy" Draco sneered. 'I might want to talk to Harry That didn't mean that he was going to let Harry have the upper hand. He was a Malfoy after all.'

"They are under invisibility cloaks." Harry laughed "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Draco would have preferred to know who was watch them. He would just have to trust Harry.

"I told you a lot happened this summer. When I got home from school, Voldemort was there. He said that he wanted to show me what happens when his followers fail him. So Voldemort and his death eaters started throwing curses and then they beating my father. The next morning I talked to my father and he told me that he was a spy for Dumbledore. After telling me that he said that I needed to make a choice about what side I wanted to be on. We talked for about thirty minutes. That was the last conversation I will ever have with my father. He passed away after explaining why he was a spy and that he would be proud of me no matter what choice I made."Draco explained.

"I am sorry that you lost your father." Harry was thinking how he wished so many people didn't have to die.

"So I thought about what my father said and the fact that Voldemort killed my father. There is no way I will ever follow that twisted person."

"I understand but, what are you doing here? I would have thought that you would go to Dumbledore. I mean he is the one that can protect you." Harry asked.

"Harry before I go to Dumbledore I want to know if you still believe he is trustworthy. I'm not sure what happened at the end of school. I knew you were upset with him. Do you still trust him?" Draco explained.

"Draco I will be honest with you. I trust Dumbledore with my life. If you go to him, you'll need to let him know that you will have some say in your life. Just make sure you know what he is planning and that you have a choice. He kept a lot of information from me. So make sure he doesn't do the same with you." Harry answered.

" So I should trust him but carefully." Draco stated to make sure he had it correct.

"Correct. There is someone else's opinion you might want to ask." Harry answered.

"Who?" Draco wanted to know.

Before Harry could answer, Professor Snape took off his cloak.

"I am very proud of the decision you made." He told Draco.

"Severus what are you doing here?" Draco said in shock.

"Your father was not the only spy that Dumbledore has I am sorry about your father." After Draco nodded Snape asked. "Have you informed the headmaster of his passing?"

"No, we haven't told the headmaster yet. Mum wanted to give me time to make a choice first. We plan on informing him in the morning. I wanted to talk to Harry first." Draco informed him.

"You are a slytherin all right." Snape said with a small smile.

"I take it you trust Dumbledore?"

"Yes, you will need be slytherin about it and you will be fine." His godfather told him.

After Draco agreed to meet Snape at Hogworts at 11:00 Draco when home. Soon after Harry made his way to his room to get some sleep.

chapter 5

Please RR. I HAVEN'T MADE UP MY MIND IF HARRY WILL BE HARRIET

OR SOMETHING ELSE. WHAT DO YOU THINK?

ShdurraniHarry will just have to sit down. Just because everybody else see the male parts doesn't mean it is really there hahaha

NightwingI am glad you like the story. Ron and Hermione are in a couple chapters after her birthday.

NicolettaHarry has had to do all the cooking and cleaning around

the Dursleys. So I figure he might as well enjoy it.


	6. Chapter 6

HARRY POTTER WHEN SECRETS COME OUT

HARRY POTTER IS NOT MINE.

Chapter 6

The next morning Draco informed this mother about the conversation with Harry.

"Harry said that he trusts Dumbledore but, he thinks that we should make sure that it is on our terms and that we agree with the conditions,"

"Potter told you to set you own conditions?" Narcissa asked. She was surprised that he would say anything like that. She always thought that Harry believed that Dumbledore could do no wrong. She wondered what happened to change that.

"Yes, It seems that Dumbledore has a habit manipulate people and only tells them what he wants them to know. So we will need some control over the situation." Draco explained.

"Well it seems that you did the right thing talking to Harry before going to Dumbledore. Now we know how to deal with Dumbledore." Narcissa smirked.

"You will never believe who was there with him." When Narcissa raised her eyebrow at Draco, he continued. "Uncle Severus was there? Did you know that he was a spy too?"

"No I was unaware of Severus's loyalties. Did you ask his opinion?"This mother asked.

"He said that we can trust Dumbledore but to be slytherin about it." We are to meet him at Hogworts. He wants to be there so he can make sure it all goes the way we want." Draco answered.

Narcissa laughed. "I can see how Severus can be helpful. It will very amusing to see a manipulator being manipulated."

They meet in the entrance hall. They walked together to the headmaster's office. After Albus Dumbledore play host they got down to business.

"We came today to inform you that my husband pass away earlier this summer. He was punished for failing to retrieve the prophesy. Voldemort and his followers went a little overboard. He never recovered from the punishment." Narcissa informed Dumbledore.

"Why was I not informed right away?" Dumbledore questioned.

"I thought it was best to let Draco have time to choose which side he preferred to be on." Narcissa told him.

Dumbledore looked at Draco "What have to decided?"

"I will not fight for someone. I am willing to fight side by side with Harry. I am sure that you are not aware that Harry and I have had a truce for sometime." Draco said.

"Then you will need to be a join Voldemort so that you can be our spy." Dumbledore started.

"Excuse me professor I don't mean to be rude but, I have no intention of becoming a spy for you. If join your side I will be doing it openly I will not have the Malfoy named blackened anymore. It is time people know that my father wasn't evil." Draco informed him.

"I see. Have you thought about how your house will react to your actions?" Dumbledore said in hopes of changing Draco's mind about being a spy.

"Headmaster as the Head of Slytherin I can safely say. Most will follow Draco. If he decided to become a death eater a majority of Slytherin would do the same. So when it becomes common knowledge that Draco sided with the light they will still follow his lead." Professor Snape replied.

"OK I guess I will need to find away to inform the public the truth about your father. Do you mind if we wait till you let Voldemort know that you will not be joining him?" Dumbledore asked.

"I think we can wait for about two more weeks but, after that I will be expecting my husband's name cleared." Narcissa answered.

"We need to make some plans just incase. Voldemort decides he wants you to join him. Your father had a portkey that he always had with him. It was a necklace with the Malfoy crest on it. Do you know where it is?" When Draco showed the necklace to the headmaster, Albus continued. "Okay. This portkey is set up to bring you to Hogwarts. We can leave it like that or we can change it to take you somewhere else. I need to know if you want me to change it or leave it the way it is."

Draco thought about it before he answered."The safest place for me to go is Harry's. It's the last place Voldemort would think to look. If Harry agrees, I would prefer the portkey to go there."

Everyone was looking at him like he was mental. "What? I told you that Harry and I are friends now. If it wasn't for Weasley and Granger, I'm sure we would have been friends since we started school. I really don't think he know how the act when he's not around." Draco defended himself.

"I have to agree with Draco. No one would look for him at Potter's house." Severus agreed.

"I guess we should go and see if Harry will agree. The sooner we get the portkey finished the better." Dumbledore suggested.

"Well if you don't need me, I will be off I have a meeting I really don't want to miss." Narcissa asked.

Draco snorted "Mother no one will keep you from getting your hair and nails done."

She was a little irritated from their reactions. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling. Snape was smirking and Draco rolled his eyes. So she said with dignity "I'm off I hate to be late."

When they arrived at number 4 Privet Drive, they heard a man yelling.

"You useless freak. How dare you invite those freaks into our house? Did you think the neighbors wouldn't tell us that you had company?" Then they heard a cry of pain.

They rang the doorbell while they waited for someone to open the door. They heard the man say.

"Boy! Get into your cupboard right now and don't you dare make a sound."

They rang the doorbell again. Then the door was finally answered by a man with a purple face. "What do you want?"

"We are here to see Harry Potter." Dumbledore said.

I am sorry but, you must have the wrong house there no one here that goes by the name Harry Potter." Vernon answered.

Professor Snape had enough he pushed open the door and walked into the living room and said "I know that Harry Potter lives here unless you want to be hurt you will get him right now." He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the Dursleys.

Harry's Aunt whispered to her husband. "It those freaks. We should get Harry. God only knows what these freaks might do."

"All right I will get the freak er I mean the boy of you." They were surprised when he walked across the room and opened the door under the stairs. Their surprise turned to anger when the saw Harry.

END OF CHAPTER 6


	7. Chapter 7

HARRY POTTER WHEN SECRETS COME OUT

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

Chapter 7

When they saw Harry, their surprise turned into anger. Snape was shocked. He always thought that Harry's muggle relatives treated him like royalty. He expected to see them waiting on Harry hand and foot. Never in a million years would he have guessed that they beat him.

Harry had a black eye that looked like it had been there a while, a split lip, a broken nose and what looked like a knife wound on his side. Who knew what other bruises would show up in an hour. They would have to have to get help. Snape quickly stunned the Dursleys.

Dumbledore told Snape to got back to Hogworts and bring back Madam Pomfrey back. Dumbledore lead Harry to a chair so he could sit down. He turned to Draco and asked the shocked boy to get some rags from the kitchen. When Draco came back, they quickly put some pressure on the cut on his side. Then he asked.

"Harry are you all right?" when Harry nodded. "Do you think you can tell me what happened?"

He was getting ready to answered then Madam Pomfrey rushed in the room with a flick of her wand his shirt was gone. She checked him over and turned to the headmaster and said.

"I will have him patched in a couple minutes. Madam Pomfrey turned to Harry and said. I see you enough during the school year. I don't want to see you until the start of term."

While the nurse worked on Harry Albus and Snape was talking about what to do about the Dursleys. Draco was watching the telly with interest. He never saw one before.

After patching up Harry the nurse left. Everyone attention was turned to Harry.

"Harry can. You tell me what happened?" The Headmaster asked.

"The Dursleys found out that I had you come over yesterday. They knew you had to be wizards because I have never had muggle friends." Harry explained.

"Is this the first time that they physically hurt you?"

"No, They have always been like this for as long as I can remember. "This is only the second time they hit me this summer because Mad-eye Moody threatened them at Kings cross. Yesterday afternoon Dudley broke his telly and told Uncle Verenon that I kicked it. That is when got the black eye.

"I see is that all they do?" Dumbledore asked.

"Since I have started Hogwarts, they haven't been that bad. I now get to stay in Dudley's second room. This summer they have been feeding me more. So it has been that bad lately." Harry said.

"Where did you sleep before Hogwarts?" Asked Professor Snape.

"Until I was eleven, I slept in the cupboard under the stairs." Harry answered.

"Harry, I will talk with your family about their behavior but, I need you to stay with them until your birthday. I will find another place for you to stay next year. "

When Harry agreed, Albus asked Severus to talk with Harry about the portkey while he talked to Harry's family.

After Albus was in the kitchen with the Dursleys. Professor Snape talked to Harry. Harry agreed to have Draco portkey to his room in case of an emergency. Harry showed them to his room so the portkey could be set up. Once they were in the room, Harry informed them that he was going to get cleaned up and left the room.

Draco was looking around the room wondering how anyone could stand sleeping in this room. He never would have thought that Harry would be living like this.

Professor Snape was thinking the same thing but, he could do something about it. He pulled out his wand and set about fixing the room. When he was done instead of a tattered twin bed there was a new queen size bed. The bed had a green comforter with lots of pillows. He also got rid of Dudley's broken toys. He knew he had been wrong about Harry's life at home and he would have to rethink his opinion of Harry.

He never got to know Harry he just assumed he was like his father. 'Wait Harry wasn't James's. Great I have been punishing him for looking like James Potter. Then he remembered Harry was not a boy. They were beating a girl. They need to get her out of this house as soon as possible. If this was how they treated a boy he didn't want to think about how they might treat a girl.

Dumbledore joined everyone back in the living room. "Harry. I had a talk with your family. "There agreed to leave you alone for the next few days. I have also contacted the Ministry of Magic. Fudge has agreed to let you use magic during the summer. So you can defend yourself. I will not leave you here any longer than necessary. I will have Tonks and Remus pick you up at 8:00 on your birthday so please have all your things together you will not be returning.

With that said everyone left.

THE END OF CHAPTER 7


	8. Chapter 8

HARRY POTTER WHEN SECRETS COME OUT

THE HARRY POTTER WORLD IS NOT MINE. I'M PLAY THERE.

CHAPTER 8

The next few days flew by. Harry spent his time practicing all the spells he learned the last five years in school. By July 30th he was working on the book that Sirius gave him at Christmas.

He was hoping that Remus and Tonks would be able to take him shopping so he could get more books. He knew that if he wanted to survive another run in with Voldemort or his followers. The more spells he knew the safer he would be.

He was also getting nervous about tonight. The potion would wear off. He would finally get to see what s he really looked like. She wondered if she would look like his mother. What if he looked like her father he didn't even know who that was. She just knew that in the morning he would look like someone else. He wouldn't be 'the boy who lived but the girl who lived.' She decided not to worry about it he or wouldn't get anything done.

Harry went down stairs to see his Uncle Vernon carrying out some luggage. He went into the kitchen and found a note it said.

**Boy;**

**We are going out of town for the night to visit Marge.**

**When we get back, we want you gone. There is a trunk in the attic that your freak mother left. She informed us that we had to give it to you on your sixteenth birthday. Make sure you take it with you when you go. She said something about a curse on it. Since you will be sixteen sometime this year, It's time for you to have it. Make sure you don't leave anything here. Anything that is left in your room will be burned or thrown away. We want you to know that you are no longer allowed in our home. As of now we are no longer your family. We hope we never see you again. **

**Vernon Dursley **

Harry just laughed she was glad he would never see them again.' I bet the Dursleys though it would bother me that they didn't even say good bye. Too bad I don't know anyone around here. I would love to have a party. Harry went upstairs to get the trunk in the attic and make sure all his thing were packed. She couldn't wait to leave this place.

Later that afternoon at Malfoy Manor Draco was home alone his mother was spending the weekend in Paris.

The front door burst open and five Death eater enter the house. They told him. " We have come to escort you to our master. He has decided that it is time for you to get your mark."

"I would be most honored to be escorted but, do we have time for me to get cleaned up?" Draco asked

"We will give you two minutes to change your clothes." Draco asked. "If you are not back in five minutes we will come and get you."

Draco calmly walked out of the room. Once he was out of sight he ran to his room. He wanted to get his trunk before he used the portkey. There was no way of knowing when he could come back home. He quickly made sure he had everything he would need just incase he didn't make it back before school started. He grabbed the handle of his trunk and the portkey. When his door was opened, he quickly said the password before anyone could stop him from leaving. The next thing he knew he was in Harry's room with a wand pointed at him.

Harry had just finished packing her trunk when he heard a loud crash behind her. She drew her wand and pointed it at the person behind her.

When Harry realized that it was Draco he put his wand down. "Sorry about that I guess I'm a little jumpy."

"I understand I didn't mean to surprise you. I had the pleasure of having five death eaters come to my home to escort me to get my mark . . . I thought it might be a good time to get out of there," Draco stated

"Yes I would agree that it was a good time to leave. I'm glad you made it. Your in luck the Dursleys left to visit some family for the next few days . . . So we have the house to ourselves."

"Can I use your owl to send a message to my mother? I don't want her to be worried when she get home." Draco asked

"No problem I'll meet you down stairs when you are done." Harry said as he left the room.

When Draco came down stairs he asked "Do you have some way of contacting Dumbledore?"

"We can walk down to Mrs. Figgs house and use her fireplace or we can have one of the guards tell him you are here."

"Guards?"

"It is kinda embarrassing but Dumbledore put guards outside the house last year. I can see if one will talk to us. They will probably show themselves if they see you here. Then we can get one of them to go get the headmaster." Harry said.

They went outside and before they could blink they were surrounded. Harry had to stop them from attacking Draco.

"Wait! He is supposed to be here. Dumbledore set up a portkey to bring him here. We need one of you to inform the Headmaster that he is here."

Tonks happened one of the guards and she said she would go talk to Dumbledore and make sure Draco was supposed to be there.

The others guarded them until she returned. After informing them that Draco was suppose to be there. Dumbledore was busy at the ministry and wouldn't have time to come over tonight but he

Thought Draco should stay with Harry and he would see them in the morning.

Harry thought it best to warn Draco that she would look different in the morning. She explained that his parent gave him a potion to disguise him. That on his sixteenth birthday, the potion will wear off.

"So in the morning I should look different and I don't want you to freak out when you see me." Harry told him

"Why would you look different?" He asked

"The potion they gave me made me look like I was the son of James and Lily Potter." Harry said not surely how much to tell him.

"So you are not their son?" Draco asked.

"I am not James Potter's child." he hedged

"So who is your father?" Draco asked

"I don't know. Mum told me I would find a letter from her in my vault on my sixteenth birthday. She would tell me then." Harry answered.

So anyone could be your father. I am glad I'm not you. It could be a Weasley or even Voldemort's kid. HEY! You said child not son. .Why did you say that you were not Potter's child instead of son." Draco asked

Harry knew he would find out in the morning anyway. If I tell him and he laughs I will hex him so bad his own mother won't recognize him.

"OK, If you want to know I will tell you but, if you laugh you will regret it. Harry said seriously I am really a girl. There was this prophesy and my parents thought it was about me so the made

me look like a boy to protect me."

Draco didn't say anything he was too shocked. He just kept staring at her. They spent the rest of the night watching a movie and eating Pizza. After the movie was over Harry showed Draco where the guest room and they both went to their beds.

At Hogwarts Severus Snape was finishing the Heritage Potion . . . He needed to know who Harry's father was. He wasn't sure if he wanted it to say that he was the father or not. He loved Lily.

He had planned on marring her. After his parents made him join Voldemort, he knew she would never be safe with him. So he broke things off.

He took the potion and poured some on a clean paper and enchanted the spell. When he looked at the paper, he fainted.

END OF CHAPTER 8

I hope you enjoyed this chapter

thanks to those that reviewed.

please review.


	9. Chapter 9

HARRY POTTER WHEN SECRETS COME OUT

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER ECT. ETC. ETC.

CHAPTER 9

Albus Dumbledore walked into the potion room he was startled to find the potion master laying on the floor. He walked over the unconscious man. He saw that the man was starting to stir. So the headmaster created up a chair to wait for the man to wake up. His eyes twinkled as he thought how much Snape would hate someone seeing him in such a state.

When Snape sat up the headmaster said, "I would have thought your bed would be more comfortable place to take a nap."

Snape spun around to see those damn eye twinkling and thought how much he would enjoy hexing the man. Too bad I like the old coot.

"Indeed" was all Snape said. "What do I have to thank for your presents here?"

"I thought you might want to know that young Draco is at Harry's." Albus answered. "I also thought that you might want to go with Remus to pick the boy's up in the morning."

"Well if Harry's birthday is tomorrow you might want to start thinking of her as a girl." Severus sneered.

"You are correct. I guess I am getting forgetful in my old age."Dumbledore replied. " We will also find out how her father is."

"There is no need to wait until the morning to find out. I just finished the potion." Severus said as he handed the paper to Albus.

"Well this is not that surprising. You and Lily were together around the time Harry was conceived and she didn't marry James until a month and a half after you broke up. She probably found out that she was pregnant after that and married James to cover up that you had a child. I guess congratulations are in order." Albus said after reading the results.

"Congratulations! I have been horrible to the girl. She will never accept me as her father. How can I face her knowing how those muggles treated her? All this time she could have lived with me instead of those miserable people. I could have got her out of that place." Exclaimed Snape.

"Now Severus You didn't know about the Dursleys. She is Lily's daughter she will forgive you. You will need to start over and show her who you really are.". Albus reassured Severus.

"I guess I can start today. Do you have a problem with Harry and Draco staying in the dungeon with me of the summer and maybe take them to Snape Manor for a couple of weeks?" Severus asked.

"That is a fine idea." I guess I will see you and the others tonight." Albus said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning when Harry woke up she rushed into the bathroom to see what she looked like. She was surprised at what she saw. She still had her mum's eyes lips and nose. The rest of her features where different. She was almost sure that Professor Snape was her father. She had the cheekbones, skin tone and hair color. Thankfully it wasn't greasy.

Harry went into her Aunts and Uncle's room to find something to wear. There was no way she was going to wear Dudley's old castoffs. She found a pretty dress and grabbed some pantyhose and shoes and went to have a bath.

She took a bath then got dressed for the day. She couldn't believe how much time it took to get ready. Her hair was to the middle of her back and took forever to brush. Trying to put on a bra was torture and she cut herself at least two timed while shaving. She used some of her aunt's blush, eyeliner, eye shadow and mascara. She wasn't sure if all the hassle was worth it.

She knocked on Draco's door and told him that she would have something for breakfast ready in about thirty minutes. She went down stairs to fix breakfast.

Breakfast was on the table when Draco came downstairs. "It smells good. What are we having . . . he trailed off when he saw her.

"Harry? Is that you? Merlin, you look fantastic." Draco said.

'She looks like a female Snape. A pretty female Snape. Professor Snape must be her father. Merlin what was they going to do? They didn't get along. This looks like it will be an interesting summer. Oh when Weasel and Mudblood find out the will go thru the roof.

"Draco will you please stop starring at me." Harry asked. She would never admit it but the way Draco was starring at her made all the time it took to get ready worth it.

They ate in silence. They didn't know what to say to each other. They got all their things down stairs and waited for Remus and Tonks to pick them up.

When the doorbell rang Harry went to answer it. She was surprised to see that Professor Snape was with them. They were all starring at her in shock. She led them in the house and waited of them to get over the shock of seeing her.

End of chapter 9

thanks to those reviewed

Please remember to review.

Next chapter shopping, new name, Herminione and Ron


	10. Chapter 10

HARRY POTTER WHEN SECRETS COME OUT

HARRY POTTER IS NOT MINE. I WISH IT WAS BUT SADLY IT'S NOT

I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER

"TALKING"

'THOUGHTS'

CHAPTER 10

They were all starring at Harry in shock. She led them inside and waited for them to get over the shock of seeing her.

Remus was the first to gather himself to talk. "Harry. You look beautiful." He said as he stepped toward her to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I always thought it was sad that you only had

Lily's eyes but, now I can really see you have more of her now. If I'm not mistaken, you also look like a certain potion master.

Tonks said "Did you know I have always wanted to take you shopping. I just thought you might be uncomfortable shopping with me. Now we can have some serious girl time. Just think you need to buy a whole new wardrobe." She was rubbing her hands in anticipation you could tell she loved to shopping.

Harry smiled at her then turned to look at Professor Snape to find him glaring at Draco. She wondered what that was all about.

While Harry was listening to Tonks talking, he saw Draco looking at his daughter with a little too much interest. He didn't like that at all. He was going to a talk with him. He looked at his daughter he couldn't get over how much she looked like Lily. Yes she had some of his features but. To see some of Lily's eyes looking back at him without seeing James was enough to make his stone hard heart soften. He would make sure no one hurt his little girl again.

"Harry. We talk with you in the other room." Severus asked

Harry wasn't sure she wanted to talk to him. She was almost sure that he would tell her that he was her father. Thinking that Snape might be her father and being told that he was in fact was he was her father is two very different things. Oh well she thought I might as well get this over with. So she led him into the kitchen.

"Harry I finished the Heritage potion last night." Severus trailed off not sure how to tell her.

Let me guess it showed you that you are my father? " She could tell he was having a hard time telling her and if it was anyone else she would have laughed. It wasn't everyday you could see him so lost for words.

He looked at her in surprise "How did you know?"

I thought you might be my father when I looked in the mirror this morning. I have your hair and cheek bones it wasn't that hard to put it together." Harry said with a smile.

"Right." Of course she would figure it out Severus thought. I wanted to ask you if you would spend the rest of their summer with me. So that we can get to know each other. I know I didn't take the time to get to know you before and I would really like a chance to do that now.

She didn't know what to say. 'He had made her life miserable for the last five years. Did she want to give him a chance to hurt her again? So she thought about. If it didn't work, he would just act the same way he always was but just maybe she could have a father. The risk was

worth it in her mind.'

"Where would we stay?" she asked to give her self time to decided.

"If you agree we will stay at Hogworts for part of the summer and spend some time At Snape Manor.

"OK I am willing to try." Harry said.

"Do you mind if Draco comes with us? It's not safe for him to go back to his home. As his godfather I wouldn't feel right about leaving him at Hogworts."

" I don't have a problem with him coming with us in fact having someone else around might help. Like when things get uncomfortable."

He gave her a small smile and asked if she was ready to join the others.

When they joined the others, Draco said. "So are you going to tell us who your father is? Or just leave us in the dark?"

"So you have spent all this time talking about who you think my father is?" Harry asked.

"Pretty much, We think we know but it would be nice to know for sure. You know what they say about assuming." Draco smirked.

Well since we wouldn't want you to assume any thing will tell you. I am the daughter of Professor Snape's cousin.

At the look of surprise on everyone's face Harry started laughing and it looked like Severus was having trouble keeping a straight face.

"Sorry I couldn't help it. The look on your faces was too much to pass up." Harry said laughing she was crying.

They all gave her dirty looks. "OK! OK! That was just a joke keep your pants on." she couldn't believe they didn't find it funny. "The truth is Professor Snape is my father."

"If you are done with all the fun and games we really should going " Snape said with a smirk.

"I need to go to Gringotts.. I need to get some money and Mum's letter." Harry informed them.

"Harry. You don't need to money out of your vault. I will buy the clothes for you." Snape said

"If it is all the same to you, I would like to use my own money. I have been planning this shopping spree for years." Harry told him.

They took a portkey to the alley behind the Leaky Caldron. Remus and Harry went to Gringotts while the other decried to wait for them.

They headed to an open goblin. Harry said that she wanted to go to her vault.

"You are not Harry Potter. Harry Potter is a boy and he has a scar on his forehead." The goblin sneered.

Harry pulled her bangs up and showed her scar to him. I am Harry Potter but, I'm disguised. It is a lot safer for everyone. Voldemort will never think to look for me dressed like a girl." She told the goblin.

"I see. I will be right back." As the goblin walked away Harry turned to Remus and he shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know what was going on either.

When he returned he had the head Goblin with him " Follow me please."he stated.

They were lead to a large office. "I am Hinor, the Head Goblin here at Gringotts. I have been assigned the task of overseeing the Black Estate. Do you wish to be alone while I go over your parts of the estate?"

Remus and Harry looked at each other and agreed that they didn't mind the other being present for their parts of the estate.

He looked at Remus and said, "You are Remus Lupin correct?"

"Yes" Remus answered.

"Then we can get everything taken care of today. Mr. Black was a very wealthy man. Mr. Lupin, he left you one million gallons and the black family home with everything inside. Mr. Potter He bequeathed you all the remaining assets. You now own two and a half million Gallons and a villa in the South of France."

They were both a little dazed as they signed the necessary paper work. They never thought about what would happen Sirius's property. They would have preferred to have him with them then all the money in the world.

They went to Harry's vault and filled two money pouches with Gallons Then exchanged one of the bags into muggle money. Then they made their way toward The Leaky Caldron. On the way Remus asked

"So what did Herminoine and Ron send you for your birthday?".

"Oh I haven't received anything from them yet. They probably got busy and forgot. She said with a small smile. They have been acting a little distant for a while. I guess they are so wrapped up in each other. They didn't even notice that I had become friends with Draco. I think that they will remember me sooner or later."

They walked into The Leaky Caldron and saw Ron and Herminioe sitting at the table next to Professor Snape, Draco and Tonks. They all looked upset about something. Harry and Remus stop to see what was wrong when there heard Harry's best friends talking.

End of chapter 10

you will hear what Harry's best friends were saying next chapter

along with shopping What do you think about the name

Lillian Jade Snape she would go by Jade review soon because

I plan on updating in the morning.

Nicoletta, sorry no Ron and Herminoine promise next chapter

nightwing 509 Just wait till Snape has his little talk with Draco

Shaina Maxwell I'm glad you like the story.

Please r/r


	11. Chapter 11

WHEN SECRETS COME OUT

I'M NOT THE OWNER OF THE HARRY POTTER WORLD

CHAPTER 11

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Ron and Hermione were talking about her.

"I can't believe that Harry almost beat my owl scores the only reason he didn't was because he fell asleep during the history exam. It's not like he is smart or anything. How dare he even come close to tying my score? He doesn't even study that much. It's not fare. Hermione" complained.

"Don't worry I will make sure to keep him distracted. You won't lose your top spot to him." Ron Promised.

I still can't believe that your parents made you become friends with him." She said

I know what you mean. They kept saying that if I could become his best friend that my father could finally get somewhere in the ministry. It pays to have import friends. I even hear them trying to Ginny to make a play for him. Thankfully he's not interested. I would hate to have him as part of the family even with all his money. Ron said with disgust.

I bet that Harry is at home. Doing chores for the muggles. Do you think he noticed that we didn't send him anything for his birthday?"

"I guess we should go look in the trash cans, to find him something to send him. Do you remember when we found that pathetic sneakascope? He really liked it. Can you believe that he really thought that I would spend what little money I have on him?" Ron laughed.

Ron and Hermione were laughing as they entered Diagon Alley.

Harry was just standing there in shock. When Remus noticed that she was too surprised to move he led her to the table that her father was sitting at. Everyone looked angry Tonks was appalled at what she heard. Draco couldn't believe. They would talk about Harry like that after how hard they tried to be Harry's friends. Professor Snape was planning all the horrible detentions that he would have them do for talking about his daughter like that.

Harry was sitting in her chair thinking about all the signs she should have picked up on over the years. She was brought out of her thought when she felt someone take her hand. She looked up to see Draco holding her hand and looking a little concerned. So she gave him a small smile and turned to the other people at the table and said "I don't know about anyone else but I am in the mood to do some serious shopping."

The next thing they knew Tonks was dragging them out of the Leaky Caldron Talking about all the things they could by a Harrolds. "Harry. You will never believe all the things' that they sale at Harrolds. They have everything there. Food stores close pets and a lot more."

The men soon realized that Tonks and Harry would be shopping for a long time and quickly informed the girls that they would be in the coffee shop waiting for them.

The men quickly made their way to the book shop to find something to read while they waited for the ladies to join them.

For the next three hours Harry had the lime of her life. The first stop was to get some new clothes. She never knew how much she like shopping. An hour and a half later she had six new dresses, four pairs of jeans, five T-shirts four tops, three sweaters, five skirts that were different lengths and four pairs of shoes. Harry's favorite section was the lingerie section. She bought matching bras' and panties in every color they had.

Harry was getting her hair done. Tonks quickly stopped out to buy Harry a present. An hour later the ladies were having some tea when Tonks gave Harry her birthday present. Harry squealed in delight when she saw a pair of leather and a Skin tight T-shirt that said. "KISSES FOR FREE ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS ASK!" She quickly went to the bathroom and changed into her birthday outfit.

There was one more stop Harry wanted to make. She led Tonks into a body-piercing store and had her ears and bellybutton pierced. Since she knew that she would most likely be resorted she decided to get a belly ring that was a hoop with a snake dandling from it and simple emerald earrings

Tonks and Harry made their way to the coffee shop to meet up with the men.


	12. Chapter 12

HARRY POTTER WHEN SECRETS COME OUT

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER

CHAPTER 12

When Tonks and Harry reached the rest of their group. It took them a little while for the males to figure out that the gorgeous girl with Tonks was really Harry. It had only been three hour since they saw her. They didn't think that just three hours of shopping could make that much differences.

Remus smiled at Harry "I hope that T-shirt is telling the truth. May I have a kiss?" He asked teasingly.

Harry just laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Professor Snape didn't like seeing Remus getting a kiss from his daughter let alone the look on Draco's face. So he gave Draco a glare and said, "Don't even think about asking her for kiss."

"What, you don't like my birthday present from Tonks?" Harry asked while she was looking at her father.

"I am willing to admit that you look nice in that outfit. Just make sure that you don't go kissing young men in front of me. I don't think the headmaster would like me poisoning anyone that is that stupid to kiss you in front of me." Severus warned.

"In that case I will have to ask for my kiss later when your father is not around. I would like to have the opportunity to have more than one kiss." Draco whispered in Harry's ear.

"If you are done with your shopping for the day, The headmaster wanted to have a meeting with us." Professor Snape told her.

"I believe that I am finished shopping for today but, I still need to get some robes soon." Harry answered

Harry gave Remus a hug goodbye and thanked Tonks for taking her shopping. Harry, Draco and Severus took a portkey back to Hogworts. Professor Snape told Draco his password to his rooms. Then Harry and her father went to see the headmaster.

After asking if they wanted a lemon drop Albus finally got around to talking about why he wanted to see them. "Harry. I need to know how you want to go about the new school year."

"You have two options you can tell everyone that James and Lily disguised you because they thought it would be safer for you. The other option is that we tell everyone that Harry Potter has been sent away to train because he is one of Voldemort most wanted targets. Then we would enroll you in Hogworts as Professor Snape's daughter."

"I have been thinking about this today and I think I would prefer to be known as Professor Snape's daughter. I hate all the fame that comes along with being Harry Potter. Hopefully I can be a normal teenager of once." Harry answered.

"I thought you might want to do it that way. So now we need a new name for you. Any suggestions?" Albus asked.

"Lily always liked the name Jade So how about Lillian Jade Snape?"Severus asked

"I think that would work but we should have everyone call her Jade. Lillian or Lily might raise some unwanted questions. Is that name all right with you Harry?"

"That name will be fine in fact. I like the name Jade. It will take some getting use too but, if you start calling me Jade now. I should be use to it by the time school starts."

"One more thing before you go. Have you read your Mum's letter yet?" the headmaster asked.

"No, I haven't had time to read it. I will read it tonight before I go to bed. Did you want to know what it says?" Jade asked.

"Only if you want to share it with us." Severus answered before the headmaster could say anything.

"OK I will let you know if it says anything important but for now I am going to go lay by the lake. It has been an emotional day." Jade reassured them.

Severus led her to her new room and left her alone. She quickly changed into her new bikini. Then put a new T-shirt and shorts over it since she wasn't sure her father would like her swimsuit. Jade put her wand into her pocket along with some suntan lotion and a book. She made her way to the lake. She laid down on a towel and started to read while getting some sun.

Draco was looking at the last of his homework, not really paying attention. He was too busy thinking about Harry. They had been spending time together for months and the actually got along which was a big surprise. Now he wanted to get to know her in a whole different way. She was brave, smart, pretty and fun to be around. Now that she was a girl, he was defiantly interested in pursuing a closer relationship.

Draco looked up when someone knocked on his door. "Enter" he said

He saw this godfather in the doorway. "I wanted to talk to you. As you know it is Jade's birthday today and I thought about getting Remus to come here for a surprise birthday dinner."

"Jade?" Draco asked.

"Harry is going to come back to school this term as my daughter. Harry Potter will be way training. And my daughter Lillian Jade Snape will be a new student." Severus informed him.

"So your daughter will be getting sorted this year." Draco said with a smirk "I wonder which house she will be in this time."

"I was hoping you could keep the busy for the next hour or so. That way I can get everything ready and I need to find a gift of some sort." Severus said.

"Sure I will entertain your little girl while you go and get her a present. I will even talk to Dobby, the house elf for you. He will know what she likes to eat. Do you know where I find Jade?"

Draco agreed.

"She said she was going down to the lake." Severus said.

Thirty minutes later Draco went to find Jade. He had already talked to Dobby about her birthday dinner. Dobby gave Draco a picnic basket and asked. "Will Master Draco take some lunch to his Harry? She will enjoy eating by the lake. I is packing enough for both of you to eat sir"

When he found her, she was sunbathing in a skimpy swimsuit. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. Her father left him to entertain her and he was going to take advantage of this time alone. He was going to spend this time convincing her that she should be his girlfriend.

He walked over to her and said "You missed lunch and Dobby informed me that I should bring your lunch to you. So can I talk you into having a picnic lunch with me." Draco said with a charming smile.

Harry smiled "I would love to share a picnic lunch with you." She got up and started getting the food out. She looked at him as she spread out the blanket. When she saw him starring at her, she

blushed.

'Merlin she looks like a dream come true in that swimsuit. If you can call the little pieces green and sliver material, a swimsuit. It was barely covering her assets. Then he saw her belly ring and he wanted to use his tongue to play with it. It should be against the law to look that good in public. Not that I'm complaining. I will just enjoy the view.' Draco thought.

When she looked at him and blushed he pulled himself together. He was raised to be a gentleman and he would have to force himself to act like one.

So what kind of food did Dobby pack for us." Draco asked

"We have fried chicken, potato salad, fresh strawberries and some butterbeer." Jade informed him.

They ate in silence as they finished eating. Draco asked if she would like to go for a swim.

"That sounds wonderful but, I don't know how to swim." Jade told him.

"I will go change. Then I can teach you how to swim." Draco offered. He knew how to swim might just save her life. There was also the added benefit of having her in his arms' Draco thought with a smirk.

When he left to change his clothes, she had time to think about Draco's words from earlier. 'He said that he wanted more than one kiss. She couldn't believe that he like her that way. Not that she was complaining. Draco was the cutest boy in school. Maybe I should give him a chance. We are getting to know each other. He is not as bad as I use to think. I should have given him a chance when we first meet. He probably would have been a better friend then Ron. No! I will not think about that two faced jerk.'

For the rest of the afternoon the two teenagers played in the water. Draco enjoyed teach her how to swim. She learned how to swim faster that Draco wanted but, he couldn't complain. He did steal a kiss.

Draco was teaching her how to float on her back. When he let go of her so she could try it without him helping her. He was watching her. She was relaxed just floating there no more than a foot away. Then she stood up and smiled at him. He couldn't himself. He leaned over and kissed her.

She was surprised at first then the next thing she knew she was kissing him back. 'I'm kissing Draco. I can't believe that I am actually kissing Malfoy. No one would believe that Harry Potter was kissing her worst enemy and she was actually enjoying it' Harry thought.

When they pulled away, they both were breathing hard.

"I am sorry but I couldn't help myself. I did tell you that I would be asking for a kiss when your father wasn't around." Draco said with a smile. "I think I should warn you that I will be doing my best to make sure that it happens again." Jade just smiled at Draco. Then

Then Jade started splashing him.

They were walking toward the castle when they ran into her father."I was on my way to find you. Dinner will be served in an hour. That gives you just enough time to get cleaned up. I have a couple thing to do so I will meet you in the Great Hall at 6 o'clock." Severus told them before he left.

END OF CHAPTER 12

PLEASE R/R


	13. Chapter 13

HARRY POTTER WHEN SECRETS COME OUT

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

CHAPTER 13

Jade quickly took a shower. She put on her makeup and fixed her hair. Then she put on one of her new dresses. It was a pretty green sundress with white lace trim.

When she was ready, she joined Draco in the sitting room. They walked together to the Great Hall. Draco stopped her in front of the double doors that lead into the Hall. He gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. He smiled and said "I figure that this is the last opportunity I will have to kiss you tonight. I have a feeling that your father will be watching us like a hawk tonight." Draco explained.

I really doubt that he would poison his godson. He would be more likely to give you detention. Not that his detention's are much better." Jade laughed at him.

When Draco and Jade walked into the Great Hall, She was surprised to find that Remus and Tonks were sitting at the head table. The table was decorated with three balloon bouquets that said "Happy Birthday Jade"

Harry was touched that anyone remembered her birthday let alone have a dinner for her. "Whom do I thank for the dinner and balloons?" Harry asked with a smile.

Your father is responsible for both. If I remember correctly, your mother loved balloons. He would give her balloons at least once a month." The Headmaster answered.

Jade went to her father and gave him a hug. She started laughing because she could tell he wasn't sure if he should be pleased that she like the dinner and balloons or be irritated that he hugged him in front of everyone.

After they all ate a delicious meal, it was time to open her presents.

The first present was from Remus. When she opened the gift, Inside were two books she read the titles. " 101 Ways To Cause Mischief"and "Finding the Animal Within." Both books were written by the Marauders.

"Sirius and I thought you would like them. He found all our old notes and I took it a book maker." Remus told her.

Jade gave him a sad smile with tears in her eyes. "I love them. How many people can say that they have a prank book written by the marauders given to them by the marauders? Thank you, I will put it to good use." Jade told him.

The headmaster gave her a pensive. He told her that he knew she would put it to good use. The next gift she opened was from Draco. He gave her a necklace with a shaggy dog. A stag with lilies wrapped around it's antlers and a wolf. It was the marauder. She walked over to Draco leaned down and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

Draco gave Jade a smile but, quickly sent his godfather an apologetic look and said. "I didn't ask for the kiss I swear."

Remus and Tonks laughed while Dumbledore just smiled. Her father said. "That maybe just make sure that it doesn't become a habit."

Jade also received a present from her father. He gave her a ring. It was solid gold with the letter 'S'. There was a sliver snake wrapped around it. .

"It is a Snape family tradition to receive a family ring on your sixteenth birthday. As you are the first ever female born into the Snape family I had to have it specially made. I hope you like it."

Her father told her.

They had some cake and Ice cream. She thanked everyone for all the presents. Then she explained that she was going to go read her mother's letter and she would see them later.

My Dearest Daughter;

I told you that this letter would tell you about your father. I will do my best to answer all your questions. I am sorry that I'm not there to tell you in person. I deiced to write this letter just incase I died before you could be told who your father really is.

Your father's name is Severus Snape. We meet at Hogworts. We were friends since first year. We started dating in our seventh year. After we graduated, we started to make plans to get married.

Your father was called home by his father. Severus was informed that his mother was very sick and her last wish was to see her son one more time before she died. When he arrived at his family home the informed him that he would join

Voldemort or they would kill both of us. So to protect me he joined the dark lord.

He knew that I wouldn't be safe if we stayed together. So we split up. I will never forget the look on his face the last time we were together. It looked as if he has being torn apart. We spent one last night with each other. We were desperate to remember every moment every touch.

A month later I found out that I was pregnant. I knew that if Voldemort ever found out that he had a child with a muggle born he would be killed. So I never told him.

I want you to know that I have never stopped loving your father he is one of the finest man I know. I don't know if he is still alive but, if he is I want you to find him and get to know him like I know him. He is not really a death eater. He is in fact a spy for Dumbledore. Please tell him That I love him with all my heart.

You probably want to know how I ended up married to James Potter. He has always been a very good friend of mine. He came over to my apartment and found me crying. After I told him what was going on he offered to marry me in name only. James had already lost the love of his life and didn't think he would ever get married and have any kids of his own. We agreed to get married but, If Voldemort was defeated I would

go back to your father. If James found someone, he wanted to be with we would get a divorce. I want you to know that he adopted you the day you were born. He loved you as if you were his own.

Now there is one more thing I must tell you. If Voldemort is still alive, you might need to know. I was adopted by the Evans family when I was a baby. They had a friend that couldn't keep me.

This friend was married to a very powerful wizard that was becoming obsessed with the need to defeat death. Their names were Tom and Susan Riddle. They had been trying to have a baby. Susan had found out that she was carrying his

child. She knew he would he thrilled because he was insisting that they start a family as quickly as possible.

It turns out that he had been planning to kill his wife and child the moment she went into labor. There was a ceremony that he was going to use. She was the heir of Ravenclaw and any baby they had together would have the blood of two founders. If he killed both his wife and child, they would preform this ceremony and drink the blood of this new born baby all the powers the baby had would be transferred to him making him the heir of both Slytherin and Ravenclaw and more powerful than anyone alive.

When she overheard the plans, she ran to the Evans family. Susan and Rose Evans had been friends since they were toddlers. After the Evans family agreed to take me, She started to make plans to help protect her child. There is a trunk that my sister promised to give you the day you turned sixteen. Inside you will find information about your grandfather. There is a book inside that you might need. This is very important so please keep it safe. Susan charmed it to write all the ceremony that he preforms. It will list the different ways that he has protected himself from death. To open the book, you will have to use a drop of your blood. Because only, someone with Tom Riddles blood will be able to open it.

The reason I said that you might need the book if Voldemort is still is because I believe that the being the same person. Maybe you could ask Albus Dumbledore he might know if I am correct.

You are probably asking why I didn't use this book to find out how to kill him right. I told you that there was a prophecy called "The Serpent for the Light" I believe that you are that person in the prophesy. If I am correct, it will be up to you to kill him.

I believe I have answered all your questions. I want you to remember that I will be watching over you even if you can't see me. Take care of yourself. Try to have a life full of love and adventure.

Your loving mother

Lily

Jade finished reading her mother's letter tears were streaming down her face. About twenty minutes of crying she dried off her face and went to find her father.

END OF CHAPTER 13


	14. Chapter 14

HARRY POTTER, WHEN SECRETS COME OUT.

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER

CHAPTER 14

It didn't take Jade long to find her father. He was sitting with the Headmaster and Draco. They all looked up when she enters the room. Severus got up and walked over to her. When he reached his daughter she asked if she could talk to him alone. After they excused themselves, they went to her bedroom.

Once they where in Jades's room he asked her "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I just can't seem to stop crying. I normally never cry but, today it seems that I will start crying at the drop of a hat."

"There is a good reason for that. Now that the potion is no longer in your system. All your hormones are messed up. It will take a couple of days till they return o normal. With everything that has happened today I would not be surprised if you emotions are a little more touchy than normal." Her father explained.

"I will be glad when they go back to normal I really hate walking around crying all the time." She said with a small smile.

"I was wondering if you want to read the mum's letter. She left a message of you." Jade asked her father.

Severus gave her a questioning look and asked. " Are you sure you want me to read it?"

I want you to read it. There is some information inside the letter that I would like your opinion on." She informed him.

Jade watched her father as he read the letter. She was surprised by the different emotions she saw. Her father never let alone see, any thing other a sneer or a smirk. She saw a loving smile look of confusion then surprise.

They both sat in silence for a couple of minutes. She knew that he was thinking about what he just read.

' Lily loved me. She only married that jerk to protect me. She was waiting for the time they could get together again . I guess I should have known that she would never betray me. I guess I should let go fo all my hurt and bitterness. She would never want him to live this way. That is the least I can do for the woman I love. I love you too, Lily.' Severus thought.

"Jade how do you feel about being related to him?" Severus didn't need to say his name they both knew.

"I don't know. I don't think it has sunk in yet." Jade answered, " What do you think about telling the Headmaster and Draco."

I thank Albus should be informed about it. I know he will want to see the book. I think you should make the decision about Draco but, I believe he would keep the information to himself." Severus answered.

"I trust Draco and I know he won't tell anyone. Normally I would trust the Headmaster but. Last year he kept to many things from me. I guess I will tell them but, I really don't want to read about it in the Daily Prophet. I don't even think about the headlines they would come up with."

"There is an oath that they can take that will guarantee that they never tell anyone without your agreement. It is called 'The Oath of Silence' It will keep them from telling anyone even when questioned under any truth serum." Severus reassured her.

"I am willing to tell them if you can get them to agree to take the oath. Jade agreed she felt bad that she wanted them to take the oath but, she knew it was the best way to keep the secret from being common knowledge.

After Severus and Jade joined the others in the sitting room. Severus informed them.

"Jade agreed to tell you both some important information that her mother had written in the letter. Before she tells you, we agreed that you both need to take 'The Oath of Silence." We don't want this information to get back to Voldemort or have anyone but, a select few know about it." Severus told them.

They were both surprised that the letter Lily wrote to her daughter had information that both Jade and Severus thought was important enough to ask them to an oath.

After they both agreed and had taken the oath she told them. I found out that my mother was not a muggle born like everyone believed. She was adopted by the Evans family when she was a baby. It turns out that her real parents were Tom and Susan Riddle.

This really got the headmasters attention. "Are you sure?" the Headmaster asked. " Everyone believes that Tom Riddle killed his wife when she ran off with another man."

"My mother would not write a letter informing me that I am the grandchild of that monster if she wasn't sure about it." Jade said with irritation.

"Who is Tom Riddle? I know I have heard that name somewhere but, I can't remember were." Draco asked.

"Tom Riddle is also known as Voldemort." Severus answered his godson's question.

"That would mean that you are the dark lord's granddaughter. Do you know why she left him if not for another guy?" Draco asked.

My mum told me that she found out that her husband was making plans to kill her and his newborn baby. He found a blood ceremony that will transfer all the babies' powers to him. So he was going to kill them both the moment she went into labor. He never knew that when she left she was already pregnant. She make sure he never found out that they had a baby because she knew he would never give up until he found the baby. Susan was the heir of Ravenclaw and if Voldemort was ever able to do the ceremony he would be the heir of two of the founders. So I guess I am an heir of two of the founders instead of him." Jade informed them.

"Jade you are also the Hufflepuff heir, You got that from me." Her father told her.

"Great now I am the boy who lived that is really a girl and the heir of three of the founder of Hogwarts. She said sarcastically. Well at least I'm not the heir of Griffindor too. Thankfully at least I get that small break. It would be weird to be all the founders' heir."

"Jade, Do you remember back at the end of your second year. I told you that only a true Griffindor could have pulled the sword out of the sorting hat?" The Headmaster said

"Yes I was worrying about not really belonging in the Griffindor. When you told me that I figured that I was in the right house after all." Jade answered.

"When I said that only a really Griffindor could have pulled out the sword. I wasn't talking about your house. James Potter was the last remaining Griffindor heir. When you took the potion to make you look like his heir he gave you his blood and that made you his magical blood heir. I am sorry if it upsets you but, If what your mother said is true you are indeed the heir of all four founders."

Jade stared at the headmaster like he was crazy. 'There was no way that she was the heir of all the founders. No, this is not happening. I don't want to be anyone's heir. It was not going to happen. She would refuse to be the heir of the founders they could find someone else. I want to have a normal life like everybody else.' Jade thought but she was pulled away from her mental ranting.

"Jade you still need to tell the headmaster about the book your grandmother made." Severus reminded her.

"Your grandmother left you a book?" What kind of book?" The Headmaster asked.

"Professor Snape, I mean Father would you mind filling them in about the book. I'm going to go to bed. I have had to many shocks for one day." After saying goodnights to everyone she went to her bed room.

Draco watched her go then turned to his godfather and asked."Do you think she is all right? I mean today she finds out that you are her father, that her best friends are two faced and only her friend so they can use her, That Voldemort is her grandfather, that she is the heir of all four of the founders and she changed into a girl. I would be stark raging mad by now." Draco said.

"You forgot to mention that her godfather left her the majority of his assets." Severus reminded him.

"Don't worry she will be fine by morning. One of the most impressive things about Jade is that she can handle just about anything you throw at her." Albus was going to continue but, he was interrupted when they heard her scream.

END OF CHAPTER 14

THANKS TO ALL OF YOU THAT REVIEWED I WILL ANSWER ALL THE QUESTIONS LATER

I'M GOING TO BED REALLY NEED SOME SLEEP.


	15. Chater 15

HARRY POTTER WHEN SECRETS COME OUT

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.

CHAPTER 15

When they heard Jade, scream, They all ran to her room with their wands in their hands. Severus was the first one to reach Jade. After a quick glance around the room to make sure she was alone. He asked her what happened. She was to upset to say anything, she only pointed at a box on the floor. Severus went over to the box and looked inside.

Albus and Draco looked over his shoulder to see what made her scream. After a quick look inside the box, Severus took control of the situation. Draco would you please, take my daughter to the sitting room and stay with her. Headmaster, I would appreciate it if you could go to my private lab and bring a bottle of dreamless sleep potion and give it to Jade. Afterwards we need to get this to the ministry.

After Albus left to get the potion, Draco escorted Jade to the sitting room. The potion master took a better look at what was in the box. Inside the box was two human heads and a note. It had three words on it.

Happy Birthday Harry

The Headmaster entered sitting room to find Jade was curled up in Draco's arms. He quickly walked over and gave the potion to Jade. She fell asleep as soon as she finished the potion.

"Was that Jade's aunt and uncle inside the box?" Draco asked.

"Yes that was Jade's so called family." Severus answered as he walked into the room. "I found a note in the box. It appears that the Dursleys was a birthday present."

"I guess I will take the box to the ministry and ask the elves if they know how that box came to be in Jade's room." The Headmaster informed them.

After Albus left, Severus said. "It is getting late Draco you should head to bed." Severus took his daughter in his arms and took her to her room.

When Jade woke up, she remembered everything that happened the day before. ' Great now the headmaster and probably my father will want to talk about the Dursleys. I really don't want to deal with it right now. I need to be alone to think about everything.' Jade thought.

So Jade quickly grabbed her swimsuit and some clothes to wear over it and went to the bathroom to change. When she was ready, she went down to the kitchens to get something to eat for breakfast. After talking to Dobby and asking him to call her Jade she headed down to the lake.

While Jade was at the lake, everyone else was eating breakfast in the great hall. "How is Jade this morning?" asked the Headmaster.

"When I went to check on her this morning she was already gone. I believe she went to the kitchen to get something to eat. I saw her walking toward the lake eating some toast." Severus said.

"Yes she has a habit of going off on her own when she needs to think."The headmaster stated.

I plan on giving her an hour before I go check on her. I hope that will give her sometime to sort some of it out." Her father told them.

"Uncle Sev?" Draco said uncertainly. "If you want, I can go and tell her you would like to see her." Draco knew that she was most likely wearing her swimsuit. And he didn't think that his godfather would be happy with Jade's swimsuit let alone the belly ring.

"I think I should go and see her myself instead of sending you to bring her to me." Severus said.

"Are you sure it really wouldn't be a problem? I know you have things you need to do before the term starts." Draco asked.

Severus looked at his godson suspiciously. "Are you two hiding something from me or do you just want an excuse to spend time with her?" He asked.

"I was only trying to help. Honestly I have nothing to hide from you." Draco said trying to look confused.

"Thank you for trying to help me but I feel I should go to her." He said. not sure he should believe his godson. "In fact I believe I will so see her now."

Jade was soaking up the sun and thinking about the Dursleys. When her father got there. "Jade how are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm ok I guess." she said as she turned around.

"What do you think you are wearing?" Her father yelled as he took his robe off and was trying to cover her with it.

She quickly stood up to get away from him. "It is a swimsuit." She said as she grabbed her shorts and started putting it on.

"You call that a swimsuit. That wouldn't cover a four-year old!" He said. "I really don't think you should be running around looking like you are wearing your undergarments. "

"Dad, They are not undergarments. It is common for people to wear this. Everything is covered. If it will make you feel better I will make sure to wear shorts if anyone is around." Jade said.

"They are indecent. I will not allow you to wear such a thing."He told her.

"Allow. You will not allow me to wear it. I don't want to be rude but, you have been my father for one day and you think that you can suddenly dictate what I wear. I am willing to compromise and wear shorts. Can't we work something out?" She asked.

"Do you even have any idea what the boys will be thinking if they see you wearing that?" Her father asked

"I lived in a dorm with boys for the last five years. I think I have an idea what they might be thinking. I can protect myself. Look I know I am a girl but I have lived as a boy all my life. Please give me some credit. I know how to deal with anyone that gets any ideas." Jade told him.

"I don't like it but, as long as you wear the shorts I guess I will have to deal with it. You are wearing Slytherin colors after all." He agreed.

They both sat down and watched the giant squid play in the water. They were both thinking that for their first argument it wasn't that bad.

After about ten minutes Severus brought up the Dursleys.

"Jade. I am sorry about your aunt and uncle." Severus said.

"Thanks, I never really like them but for a long time they were the only family I had. I mean I never wanted to see them again but, knowing that they were murdered most likely to try and get to me. No one should have to die like that." Jade said. "Do you know what happened to Dudley?"

"Your cousin was out with friends. So he is fine. I believe he will go stay with his aunt." He told her.

They fell silent after that. "If you need to talk to anyone about all this, I want you to know my door is open." He told her.

"Thanks" Jade said. "I really never loved or even liked them so I'm not hurting. I just feel guilty that they were killed because of me."

"Well I need to make some potions for the school nurse but, if you want to talk I am here ok." After she nodded, he started to head back."Oh by the way I like your navel ring" He told her looking over his shoulder.

An hour later Jade walked into Snape's sitting room. She noticed a package on the side table. She turned to look at Draco and asked. "Do you know why there is a package on the table? " She was remembering the box that was sitting on her bed yesterday.

"Yes, The headmaster brought in here about ten minutes ago. He checked it over and wanted you to know that all your mail will be checked before you receive them. Go ahead and open it." Draco said

"I know that I am being silly but, would you mind opening it for me?" Jade asked.

Jade watched him open the package. "After looking in the box he smiled at her and said. It looks like the Weasley twins sent you some of their new products." Draco said as he handed her a letter.

**Harry;**

**We thought we would send your birthday present to you. We are sorry that it is a day late. We asked that git brother of ours to send it with his present but, we found it on the kitchen table this morning. **

**We will have to make sure he is our product tester this summer. We hope you have fun with the samples of our new products. Oh, before we forget Happy Birthday.**

**Master pranksters**

Jade handed the letter to Draco to read. When he finished reading it, she said."Draco I've been thinking about the Weasleys and I would really like to know if all of them were in on the plan to use me. I think I have come up with a plan that would work. I was wondering if you would like to help."

"Sure. What is your plan?" Draco asked.

"I'm going to send them a letter saying that I have come up with, this really a cool prank, that I need help with. Seeing that I am stuck at the Dursleys there is no way I can get there to explain it to them. So I will be sending a friend to explain it to them. That friend of course is Jade Snape."

She told him.

What makes you think that they will believe you would tell them anything. .I mean they are great pranksters why would they want or need your ideas." Draco asked.

"I'm their silent partner. I gave them the money to start their joke shop. They would have no problem believing that I would help them. Jade told him. Anyway, back to my plan. I found this potion over the summer that I think will work perfectly. It's called 'Veela Influence Potion'. It works the same way on a male who smells the potion. You know how most males will say or do anything they think might get the interest of a veela. So if I spray a little on right before I see them they should be willing to tell me anything. It only last for about ten minutes so we should have enough time to find out if they are part of the plan." Jade said with a smile.

"That's brilliant. They will probably tell you anything you want to know. Show me the potion so we can get to work." Draco said.

As Draco read over the potion, Jade wrote a letter to the twins telling them that he was sending a friend over today to explain a prank that he wanted to pull. He said that if they helped him. They could sell them in the shop. He also wrote that the girl he was sending over was named Jade.

"I know we have everything for the potion but, a Veela hair." Draco told her.

"I have some Veela hair. So that wouldn't be a problem."Jade told him.

"OK lets go ask Professor Snape if we can use his lab." Draco said.

They walked to Professor Snape's office where he was working on his lesson plans for the next year. He told them to enter when they knocked on the door. "What can I help you with today he asked?"

"We want to know if we can use your lab to make a potion." Draco told him

"I don't see a problem with you using the lab but, may I ask what potion you are making?" Snape asked.

"Veela Influence Potion." Jade told him.

"Why would you make that potion?" He asked

"I'm going to go see Fred and George. I need to know if they were in on the plan with Ron and his father. I still find it hard to believe that Mrs. Weasleys would take part in something like that. I guess I want to believe that not all of them are only my friends to see what they can get." Jade told her father.

With her father's approval they went to the lab and made the potion. They decided to get cleaned up so that they could get some lunch at the Leaky Caldron. When they were ready, they went to tell Professor Snape that they were leaving and would be back in a couple of hours.

END OF CHAPTER 15

I'M SORRY IT IS SO SHORT. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE THE TWINS REACTION TO THE POTION. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW.


	16. Chapter 16

HARRY POTTER WHEN SECRETS COME OUT.

chapter 16

Draco and Jade walked to Three Broom Sticks and used the fireplace to floo to the Leaky Caldron. They found a table in the back of the room so they could see everyone that entered.

They talked while they ate their lunch. "You know you might not even need the potion. Just looking at you makes me want to do anything that would make you happy. With the potion I would probably be your slave." He joked

"In that case am glad I have you with. I just might need you to protect me." She said with a wink.

They both looked at the door when it opened. They were not happy to see Ron and Hermoine walk in. Just seeing them, made Jade angry. What happened next was surprising. The torches on the wall used to light up the room suddenly to burn brighter and the flames were dangerously high. All the glasses on the surrounding tables exploded. Everyone in the room was looking around trying to find who caused the magical disturbance.

Draco looked at Jade in wonder. He knew she wouldn't want anyone to know that she was the one that was responsible. He tried to get her attention by calling her name but, when that didn't work. So he tried the only thing he could think of. He kissed her.

He had never experienced a kiss that powerful. It made his body tingle all over. He could feel the magic around her. This was an experience that he would definitely want to do again. When he stopped the kiss, He was relived to see that everything was back to normal. No one seemed to know who caused the disruption.

"WOW" was all Draco was capable of saying.

Jade looked at Draco, a little shocked. She was surprised that she caused the torches to flare and glassed to explode. She had not done something like that for years.

"That was some kiss. You really know how to pack a punch. Remind me not to make you mad." He said teasingly.

"I guess I really need to learn how to keep my temper a little better. This is the second time I've done something like that when I was angry." Jade said.

"You've done that before? I have never seen someone do anything like that. What happened the last time you did something like

this?" He asked.

"It happened back in the summer before our third year. Uncle Vernon's sister came to stay for a week. She has always hated me. She kept going on about how I was a rotten egg and that it was just bad blood and all that nonsense. She had been saying things like that all week. Then the night before she was leaving. She started saying that my parents were lazy drunkards that were probably drunk when they died and mostly likely took innocence people with them. I just got so mad that she started to swell up like a balloon. There she was looking like a human balloon floating on the ceiling. I grabbed all my school stuff and left as fast as I could. I ended up staying here the last two weeks before school started." Jade said.

"Did you get in trouble for blowing up your aunt? I can't believe it never ended up in the paper." He asked.

"I thought I was going to be expelled but, when I got here Minister Fudge was waiting. That was about the time my godfather escaped and everyone thought he was going to try to find me and kill me. Anyway he was so glad I was safe that he brushed the whole thing under the rug." She said.

"I think you should talk to your father all this stuff that happens when you get really mad. There might be more to it than just being accidental magic. Normally accidental magic is little things like floating something or changing someone hair color. It might be nothing but, you should really talk to someone about it." He said.

After they finished eating their lunch, they headed to 'Weasley Wizard Wheezes'. They went inside to find the place was packed with people shopping. When she saw one of the twins she walked over and introduced herself as Jade and asked if she could talk to the twins in private. George, lead both Jade and Draco into the back room and went to get his brother. Before the twins came back, she sprayed some of the potion on her shirt.

When the twins came into the room, They looked suspiciously at Draco. " What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

Draco was getting ready to answer him when they started to stare at Jade. "What would a beautiful girl like you, be doing with him?" They asked.

"Draco is my friend. I would appreciate it if you were nice to him." She said.

"Anything. For you my sweet." Fred said walking over to her. When he got over to her he took her hand and kissed it.

George shoved his brother aside and said. "What can we do for you?" He stepped closer to her and kissed her on the lips. " We would love to be of assistance."

The twins were getting ready to start fighting each other to see who would be the one to help her when Draco pulled them apart and said "I believe Jade wanted to talk to you."

They both turned to her waiting to hear what she wanted to talk about. They looked like every word out of her mouth was worth all the money in the world.

When Jade had their attention, she told them that she had over heard Ron talking and wanted to know if they were aware of the plan Ron said his family was using. They quickly denied any knowledge of the plan to use Harry Potter and didn't think that anyone in their family was planning on doing such a thing.

After they finally convinced Jade they were not involved in the plot she said "Do you think you can find out if anyone was involved in such a plan. They quickly agreed.

After they agreed, the potion finally ended. They were not happy that a stranger asked them those kinds of questions and Demanded to know who she was to question them.

"If you both calm down, I will explain everything. After they calmed down, she said. "I need you to promise not to tell anyone what you are about to hear. Ok?"

They both agreed so she continued. " I'm Harry Potter. Before you start yelling at me give me a couple of minutes to explain. I have always been a girl but, my parents' Lily and James Potter thought that it would be safer for me to have everyone believe that I was a boy. There is a prophecy that they think is about me. So they gave me a potion that would make me look like a boy. My mother left me a letter in my vault and asked me not to tell anyone. So I never told anyone, not even Dumbledore. The potion was supposed to last until my sixteenth birthday. So when woke up Yesterday I looked like this."

"If you are really Harry. I want you to answer a question that only he would know the answer to." George said.

When she agreed to answer the question they asked. "In Harry's third year, we gave him something. We want you to tell us what it was? Tell us everything you remember about it?"

'You gave me the Marauders Map that you stole from the caretaker's office in your first year. You gave it to me so I could use the secret passageways to get to Hogmead. Is that enough or do you want me to tell you exactly where the passageway is and where it leads to?"

They were both looking at her like she had grown two heads. She thought it was funny and couldn't resist surprising them more. "There is one thing that I know about the map that you never found out. I know who the Marauders really are. Maybe someday I will tell you." She said with a smile.

It looked like they didn't even hear her. She wondered how long it would take then to remember and ask her. She was willing to bet it took them at least an hour. She thought.

"Harry. You have been sleeping in the boys dorms." George said.

"Forget the boy's dorm you have been taking showers with us in the changing room."

Fred said in horror.

Draco and Jade both laughed at them as they blushed.

"Draco and I really should be heading back soon. So I want to ask you to help me with a prank to play on Ron. This is what I want to do." She explained what the prank should to do. As Jade and Draco was leaving George stopped her.

"Jade I wanted ask you would go out on a date with me." He asked.

Before she could answer, Draco said. "Weasley you will have to look for someone else to date Jade is already taken."

Once they where out side Jade turned to Draco and said "I'm taken? Since when? As far as I know we have kissed three or four times. So do you want to explain where you get off telling him that I was taken?" Jade asked.

END OF CHAPTER 16


	17. Chapter 17

HARRY POTTER WHEN SECRETS COME OUT.

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE OTHER STUFF THAT COMES WITH IT.

CHAPTER 17

Draco was staring at Jade. He couldn't believe he made such a stupid mistake. 'Jade was not the type of girl that would sit by and let him take charge of her life. A lot of girls would feel flattered that he wanted her to be his girl. I guess that living most of her life as a boy would make her more assertive. I will definitely need to remember that the only way to stay in a relationship with her was to have an equal relationship. That way, she could make her own decisions. I have never had a relationship like that but, he was going to have to get use to it. Who knows I might even like it. It should be interesting. Even I get tired of girls following me around like a puppy.' Draco thought.

"You are right. I should have let you have the option of rather or not you wanted to date someone else." He said.

"Do you want to tell me why?"

"I've been waiting to ask you out but, I wanted everything to calm down before I asked you but, with everything that has happened the last two days. I didn't feel it was right to add more complications for you to deal with. Then those Weasleys find out you're a beautiful girl and they jump right in and ask you out. One of them already kissed you. I guess I thought that since you have been friends with them for years. You might want to date someone you like to be around. I on the other hand have been anything but your friend. I didn't think that if you had a choice you wouldn't date me. " Draco said.

"Ok I understand but. You better not do it again. Oh if you're interested. Fred and George are like brothers to me. Besides I have already seen them naked. At least with you, there is still an element of surprise." She laughed.

They headed back to Hogwarts. They were both walking silently. Draco was thinking about asking her out of a date. While Jade was thinking about what Draco had just said.

'He has been waiting to ask me out. Yes! He is so cute and he is probably the only guy my father wouldn't kill or try to scare off. When is he going to ask me? I hope it is soon. I really hate waiting. I know. I will give him a couple of weeks and if he still doesn't ask I will ask him out myself. Maybe it would be better if I ask him that way Professor Snape can really say anything about it. ' She thought with a smile.

When they got back to the castle, they entered Professor Snape's rooms to find Severus sitting there relaxing. He asked them how the little meeting with the twins went.

"Fred and George were not aware of the plot to use me. In fact, they didn't think there was one. They are going to look into what Ron said and find out if Ron made it all up. When I stop and think about it, I wouldn't be surprised if he did. He has always been jealous of my fame and money. Which I find stupid because I would give up everything I have to have a family like his."

They went on to explain the reactions the twins had to the potion. "Oh, before I forget you had some mail come while you were out. I left it on the kitchen table." Her father told her. She left the room to get her mail. It was from Ron and Hermoine.

**Harry;**

**We wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday and to let you know that were still waiting for your gift to get here. It is currently back order. We should get it within a week and we will send it as soon as it arrives. **

**I also wanted to ask how you did on your OWLS. I heard that you almost tied with me. Oh I am ever so proud of you. Now that I know you can get good grades I expect you to keep up those scores. I even hope that you can beat me in a class or two. As your best friend . **

Jade stopped reading the letter at this point. She was mad at herself. If she hadn't over heard them talking, she would still believe that they were her friends. 'How could someone be that good at acting? I never once doubted that they were my friends. She thought about How they must be laughing at my stupidity.' She was really getting angry the more Jade thought about her ex best friends the angrier she would get.

Back in the sitting room Draco was talking to Severus. When they heard, glass breaking and the kitchen door blow open with a gust of wind. They both ran into the kitchen to find out what was going on. They got there just in time to see the letter burst into flames. Draco was not too surprised that Jade was causing all the commotion. He had seen her do this before but, her father was just standing there in shock but gathered his wits a moment later. He started trying to get her attention but it wasn't working. By then the ground was shaking.

"Professor, I know how to get her to stop." Draco said. "This same thing happened earlier." Draco hurried over to her and kissed her.

After a minute or so Draco pulled back. He looked around and saw that the wind had died down and the ground had stopped shaking but, there were broken plates and glasses all around the room. He also noticed that the headmaster had arrived sometime during the commotion.

"Malfoy, when I said that you could try to stop her. I didn't mean that you could kiss her. That is my daughter you keep latching your lips on. There had to be a different way." Snape said with a glare.

"When this happened earlier, I didn't really have time to think. We were at the Leaky Caldron and everybody was trying to find who was responsible. I knew that we wouldn't want anyone to know that Jade was capable of wild magic or whatever this is, So I tried the first thing I could think of. I'm sorry but. It worked." Draco said with a grin.

"This is a very impressive development. Maybe we should go to the sitting room and find out what caused it." Dumbledore stated.

Jade was a little uncomfortable with everyone watching her. Luckily the headmaster quickly started asking her questions

"Jade the first thing I need to know is what caused the disturbance?"

"I got a letter from Ron and Hermoine. I have been angry with them ever since I overheard them talking about me. So when I started to read their letter everything they wrote was a lie. It made me mad. The more I read the angrier I became. So I stopped reading but, I guess I started thinking about everything they said and all the lies and you saw the results." She said

"What happened in the Leaky Caldron?" Severus asked.

"I got angry when Weasley and Granger walked in the pub. I guess just seeing them was enough to set me off."

"Why are you calling them by their last names? Can you tell me what you overheard them saying?"

As far as I'm concerned they are not my friends so I will never call them by name again. As for what I heard them say." She stopped talking. She could tell she was losing control her temper.

There was a strong gust of wind blowing thru the room. 'What's going on? There shouldn't be any wind there were any windows down here in the dungeons. There is no way I could be making the wind blow. There has to be an explanation for this.' She thought.

She calmed down when Draco took her hand. She turned to the headmaster and asked. "Do you think Draco or Professor Snape can tell you later? If I tell, you know who know what I might accidentally do."

"That's fine." The Headmaster said.

"So both times you lost control of your magic you were angry?" Her Father asked.

Jade wasn't sure if she should tell them about the time she blew up her aunt. So she didn't answer right away.

"Today isn't the first time she lost control of her magic. Jade, you need to tell them about what happened with your aunt." Draco said.

She could feel them all looking at her. 'They would keep asking if I don't tell them. I might as well get it over with.'

"I have done lots of things when I was angry or upset. What Draco is talking about happened back in the summer before third year. Uncle Vernon's sister came for a week long visit. She been ragging me all week about my parent and I lost it one night. She blew up like a balloon. She was floating on the ceiling when I left." She told them.

"I am aware of what happened to your aunt. Everyone assumed you used your wand." The Headmaster said. "You did that without your wand?" When she nodded, he asked.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I thought it was just normal accidental magic. Draco told me today that most accidental magic is small things like changing hair color. Is that true?"

"Yes Jade blowing up your aunt is not accidental magic." Her father told her.

"Jade I need you to tell me everything you did that you thought was accidental magic no matter how small. We need to know everything so we know what we are dealing with and how to help you control it." Albus said. " If you can remember, we also need to know what was going on when it happened."

"I did some small things like turning my cup of water into juice and turning my teacher's hair blue. One time I was being chased by Dudley and his friends. I tried to jump behind a garbage can to hide. I ended up on top of the school's roof. Another time my aunt cut my hair so that all I had are my bangs. The next morning my hair was back to normal. Once I was in trouble because the plants in my aunt's garden were dying. I touched the flowers and they perked right back to normal. The only other thing I can remember is while at the Zoo I was talking to a snake when Dudley punched me and shoved me to the ground. I got mad and somehow made the glass window disappear. Other than what happened today I think is it." She answered.

Ok I think I know what is going on now. If you and your father would meet me in my office in an hour, I will have some of the answers and books for you to read. The headmaster said. Then he quickly left.

END OF CHAPTER 17


	18. Chapter 18

HARRY POTTER WHEN SECRETS COME OUT.

CHAPTER 18

An hour later Jade and her father were sitting in the headmasters office. She had been so angry today that she made some strange thing happen. The Head master asked them to meet with him to learn what was causing it.

"The first thing we need to talk about is how you want to deal with Ron and Hermione. From what you have said earlier. I assume that you don't want them to know what is going on. I can send them a letter telling them that I have sent you away to get someone on one training to prepare you incase you run into Voldemort again. They will be told that you can't have any outside contact. Is that acceptable to you?"

"Yes that would be fine." She said.

"Albus what should we do about her wand? If anyone notices that Jade is using Harry Potter's wand they might figure everything out." Severus said.

"I have talked to Mr. Ollivander and he agreed to help us get Jade a new wand. I'm sure her old wand will work. We don't now if the potion made any differences to her magic. So it would be wiser to see if another wand would work better for her." Albus explained.

They talked about what to say when Jade was starting Hogwarts. They decided that they would say that she was home schooled but a distant relative and that Professor Snape wanted his daughter at Hogwarts due to Voldemort's return.

"Now I want to talk about what happened earlier. The only way we will be able to prevent another incident is for you to learn how to control the different powers. So far we know that you have the ability to control all the elements, a strong talent with wandless magic and that you are a metamorphmagus.

"Now an elemental can control the elements' Earth, water, fire and air. Normally elements control at least two. If you have the Earth element, you also have the water element. The same goes with for and water element. So far today you used earth, fire and air. So you should also control water. I will give you some books about how to use the elements. There are no spells to cast. So the only way for you to learn it, is to practice. I want you to make sure that you only practice when someone is watching. That way if you get hurt, someone will be there to help you."

"Wandless magic is more common. Most witches and wizards can do some wandless magic but, only small things like flying and summoning things. What you did to your aunt is way beyond that. Again to learn this all you need to do is practice. Young Malfoy can help you with that. He has been practicing wandless magic of years."

"Your metamorphosis ability will be practiced with Tonks. She can't wait to get started."

There are no books on the subject. So she will help you develop your skills in that area."

"I believe that being the heir of all the founders. We will find more things you can do. This should be an exciting experience." Albus told her. "There is a room in the castle that only the heirs of the founders can find. Inside are some books that only the heirs can open. I am one of the heirs of Ravenclaw so I could read any of her books but, not any of the other founder's books. You should be able to read them all. I'm most interested in what the other books are about. "

After giving Jade the books he had she went back to the sitting room to read about being an elemental. She couldn't wait to try it out. So she sat down and started to read.

Back at the headmasters office, Severus was still there talking to the Headmaster.

"So how have you and Jade been?" Albus asked.

"Surprisingly it hasn't been that bad. We did have a small disagreement this morning."

Luckily we came to a compromise. She is not like I always thought. I am also going to have a talk with Malfoy. He seems to have taken an interest in my daughter. He answered.

Dumbledore chuckled. "You are sounding like an overprotective father. Just remember that Jade has been more or less alone. And is use to making her own decisions. I'm glad you have developed an interest in your daughter. A relationship between you will do you both a lot of good."

"I have decided that it may be time for you to stop spying. When Voldemort finds out, you have a daughter, he will want her to join his group of death eaters. We both know she will never do that." Albus said.

"I have been thinking about that and I agree with you. I guess my spying days are over, his mark started to burn. He looked at the headmaster and said. " He is calling now. I think I should go one last time that way we can at least know if he is planning something. "

"Severus if you really think you should go I won't argue this time. This will have to be your last meeting you now have a daughter to look after. "

With that being said Severus quickly left.

Jade was eating dinner and noticed that her father wasn't there.

"Headmaster, Do you know where my father is?"

"Your father had to go to a meeting and should be back anytime now."

Before she could start to worry, Her father stormed into the room carrying someone. They all rushed over to see what had happened and to find out who he had in his arms.

After dropping the injured person in the hospital wing they went to Dumbledore's office to find out what had happened.

"When I got to the meeting I saw Narcissa tied up. Voldemort was planning on punishing her because Draco didn't join him." Severus reported.

"Will my mother be alright?" Draco asked.

"Yes, she should be fine. I was able to get close enough to grab her and use my portkey. She had been beaten before the meeting but, Voldemort wanted his followers to see what happens when their offspring refuses to join him. So she should be up and about in the morning. "

I might not have learned any new information but, I believe there are a couple of this current death eaters that are not happy with what is going on. I believe you might be getting some more spies before the night is over.

END OF CHAPTER 18

PLEASE REVIEW


	19. Chapter 20

HARRY POTTER WHEN SECRETS COME OUT

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. I CAN ONLY DREAM

CHAPTER 20

On the way back to Hogworts, Draco kept looking at Jade. He could tell something was different. There were two reasons he believed this first was that Jade was not acting like she normality did. It was like she was in shock. The next reason he believed something was different was because she seemed to glow from within. It made him want to get closer to her as if he was cold and wanted to be near her so he could feel her warmth.

When they arrived at Hogwarts the dropped of all their new school supplies and when to have lunch in the great Hall. Draco sat next to Jade so that he could find out what was going on. In a whimpered conversation Jade told Draco what happened in the wand shop. To say he was surprised was an understatement.

When Jade was done, she excused herself to go and read in her room.

Later that day Jade was reading the last chapter of her book on elemental magic. She couldn't wait to try it. She knew her father was busy so she decided to ask Draco if he would go with her to practice.

After she finished reading the book, she changed into her swimsuit. She found Draco talking to his mother. Draco wasn't very happy. His mother was planning to go back to Malfoy Manor. She planned to put up a couple new wards around the house. She thought it should be safe enough but didn't want to take the chance of having her son home until she was a 100 percent, sure that he would be safe. After Draco's mother left, she walked over to him to ask if he would watch her practice.

"Hey Draco, Do you have any plans for this afternoon?" Jade asked.

"I'm not planning anything important. What do you have in mind?" he asked.

"I want to practice with the water element. Unfortunately Professor Dumbledore made me promise not to practice alone. He wants someone with me incase, I lose control and get hurt. If I ask you nicely will you come with me?" she asked.

"It sounds like it would be interesting. I would love to come watch you." He said. "Let me change into my swimming trunks. If you do lose control, I would prefer to be dressed for it." He said with a smirk.

While Draco was changing, Jade took her book and headed down to the lake. After casting a waterproofing charm on the book to make sure the book wouldn't be damaged if it accidentally got wet. She quickly reviewed the information on the water element.

For the next hour they had fun playing in the water. Jade quickly learned how to control her talent with the water element. She started by making ripples in the lake but, quickly progressed into making waves. Within the hour she was able to make the water jump out of the lake. She turned to Draco with a mischievous smile. She started making the water jump out of the lake and splash all over Draco. The first time he wasn't sure how to react. When she did again, he decided to splash her back. What Draco didn't take into account was that she could easily send it back at him before it ever hit her.

Severus came down to the lake to check on the teenagers. He was surprised to find them having a water fight. When he saw Draco losing, because he couldn't manage to hit her. He thought she had an unfair advantage. Thinking that his daughter must be getting hot he decided to help her cool off. He took out his wand and sent a big wave of water crashing over her.

Draco was laughing so hard. Jade was afraid that he would drown. After making sure Draco was able to keep himself a float she turned to her father and told him "You do realize that this means war."

"Bring it on little girl." He told her.

Jade had a hard time trying to keep up with the two of them. They decided to work together. They knew that working together was the only way they stood a chance. She quickly sent water at her father. By the time they were done with the water fight everyone was soaked.

They were so exhausted from the water fight they agreed to eat in Snape's rooms.

"Jade I am proud at how fast you are learning to control the water element. I believe that in a couple of days you will be able to get the water to do almost anything you want. I was thinking about taking you to Snape Manor in the morning but, I think we should wait a couple of days. I don't have a lake at the manor for you to practice the element. You should have no problem working with the other elements there." Severus said.

The next few days flew by. It was the best summer Jade ever had. She was now dating Draco. He finally asked her out for date. The only problem was that Professor Snape informed them that it was too risky for the two of them to leave Hogwarts alone. Neither of the teens wanted to go on a date with Professor Snape along. So Draco talked Dobby into fixing a romantic dinner up in the astronomy tower. They had their dinner and dance for hours.

Jade thought that her life was going great. Her father was actually trying to get to know her. She was surprised that he could be nice if he wanted.

The only unpleasant thing that happened was the headmaster let her read the prophecy her mother told her about.

_There will come a time when darkness attempts to take control. _

_Lead by a dark serpent who has long lost his soul. He will disappear_.

_For many years people will live free from fear. Only to have _

_darkness be brought back by using blood of kin._

_The blood that brought darkness back shall take it back._

_For the dark serpent knows not the blood they share._

_The kinship has been hidden for two generations._

_So that the serpent for the light could live to drive the darkness away. _

_When the time is right. The light serpent will find her true sire._

_With his guiding hand she will come into her full power_

_So darkness beware._

_Your downfall comes from what you have sired_.

They all sat there in silence thinking about what they had just heard. No one knew what to say to Jade. It was Jade that broke the silence.

"Ok, let's see if I have this right. The dark serpent is Voldemort. Because he lost his soul and he was gone for a long time until he was brought back using my blood. When Susan took my mum and hid her with the Evans he never found out that he was a father.

I'm the second generation that was hidden first by Susan and then by my mum. They both felt they had to hide their daughter so that one day I would get rid of Voldemort. Now that I know Severus Snape is my father I will get my powers and with his help I will learn to control my new abilities so I can Kill Voldemort. Did I get everything?""

Everyone one was waiting for her to blow up or start raging at what life had dealt her.

END OF CHAPTER 20

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW.


	20. chapter 19

HARRY POTTER WHEN SECRETS COME OUT.

CHAPTER 19

When everyone left the headmasters office, Draco went directly to the hospital ward to see his mother. He wanted to see her just to make sure see was all right. Draco recently loss his father and now his mother was hurt by the same people that killed his father. After talking to his mother he was finally reassured that she would be fine. Then he was immediately kicked out by the nurse.

Not feeling like going to bed just to toss and turn all night. He went outside to sit by the lake. When he arrived at the lake, He noticed that he wasn't the only one there.

Jade was sitting at the edge of the lake her feet gently splashing in the water. She looked up when he approached her. "How's your mum doing?"

"She had a broken arm some bumps and bruises but that has all been healed. She is being kept overnight so they can keep an eye on her."

"Draco I know what you are feeling. You think that if you had joined Voldemort your mother wouldn't have been hurt. You're wrong. Voldemort would have found a reason to hurt her." Jade said.

"How would you know?" Draco said angrily.

She sighed and said. "Not many people know but. I share a connection with Voldemort. The night he gave me this scar somehow he created a link between us. Sometimes when I'm asleep I get visions of what he is doing. I have seen him curse his death eaters just because he enjoys it. Sooner or later he would have hurt her."

"I know you're right but. I still feel responsible."

"I know what that is like. Look, what happened to my aunt and uncle. They were killed because they took me into their house but, even if I never lived with them they would have died because they were related to me and the fact they were muggles would have been an added bonus." She explained "Your mother and father wanted you to have a choice so don't throw it all away because your mum got hurt. Just remember that they loved you enough to give you the choice. She had to know that Voldemort would be furious but. She let you choose anyway."

They just sat there holding hands looking at the giant squid swim across the lake. That is how her father found them. He informed them it was time to head to bed.

The next morning Dumbledore gave them their school supply list early. It had been decided that the two teenagers should get all their supplies before everybody else received their lists. The adults worried that once the lists were out death eaters would be looking for Draco. Hoping to catch him, When he went to buy his school supplies.

After they had breakfast, the group of four walked in Diagon Alley. Narcissa Malfoy and Jade decided to look in a new clothing store that had just opened while the men went to Gringotts. Surprisingly the two ladies hit it right off. Pretty soon they were helping each other find outfits. They were having such a good time that they didn't notice that they were being watched.

Two racks away was Draco's ex girlfriend Pansy Parkinson. Draco's mother had never really liked her and she couldn't help to feel a little jealous. It didn't bother her that she and Draco broke up. It just bothered her that Draco's mother seemed to really like this girl. She was very curious to find out who this new girl was and if she was Draco's new girlfriend.

Narcissa was showing Jade a sexy green dress.

"Jade, I think I found the perfect dress for the date you were talking about. When are you going to ask him?" Jade had told her about what happened with the Weasley twins. Draco's mother found it funny that she was planning on asking Draco if he didn't ask her soon.

Jade tried the dress on and had to agree it was prefect. When she came back to Narcissa, she saw Pansy talking to her. Jade wasn't sure if she wanted to meet Pansy but figured it would be rude not to join them so she walked over to them.

"Jade how was the dress?" Narcissa asked

"You were right. The dress is wonderful. I can't wait to see the look on Draco's face " She laughed.

"Jade I would like you to meet Pansy Parkinson. Pansy, This is Jade Snape. Jade gave her a smile and said "It's nice to meet you, Pansy."

"It's nice to meet you too. Are you any relation to Severus Snape?" Pansy asked her.

"Yes, He is my father. I take it that you go to Hogwarts."

Pansy nodded. "I didn't know he had a daughter. What school do you go to?"

Draco and Severus arrived in time to hear Pansy's question.

"My daughter will be going to Hogwarts this year. She has been home schooled until now." Professor Snape said. "So I'm sure you will have plenty of time to get to know Jade once school starts. " He turned to Narcissa and Jade other two and asked "Are you done shopping? We still have a lot of places to stop at."

"Yes I believe we are done here. We need to pay for our selections then we can be off." Narcissa told him.

Jade started to walk over to pay for the clothes when her father took them from her and walked over to the register to paid for them. While Severus and Narcissa were paying for the purchases, Draco was stuck with the two girls. He was getting a little uncomfortable not sure what to say. Here he was standing with his ex girlfriend and what he hoped to be his new one. Talk about an uncomfortable situation.

Jade knew how uncomfortable Draco must be so she decided to break the awful silence "What house are you in at Hogwarts? I'm hoping to be in Slytherin myself."

"I'm in Slytherin. I hope you get in there with us. I don't really have anyone to talk to. There are a couple other girls in our year but, they're not the type that I can talk to about boys' and stuff. "

Draco laughed and said "I know what you mean. I have to room with Crabbe and Goyle. They are not what you would call great conversationalists. Zambni doesn't talk much either."

Jade, you shouldn't have any problem getting into Slytherin after all your fathers is the head of house. Where else would they put you. Oh I can wait for school to begin. Think about all the girl talk we can have. "

After talking a little more, it was time to finish their shopping. With a quick good bye they headed out of the shop. When they were away from Pansy, Draco started to tease Jade about her new best friend.

"At least I wasn't the one dating her. I just meet the girl and she talking on and on about girl talk. I'm not sure I know how to girl talk. My luck she will be wanting to paint my toenail while she talks about every guy in school. Who kissed who, who's going out this person and that person and who is cheating on their boyfriend. I don't think I can do this. It was easier being a boy." Jade said.

Everyone was laughing. "It sounds like you know what girl talk is " Narcissa said.

"Just because I know what it is doesn't mean I know how or even want to learn how. How am I supposed to deal with all that? "

The conversation stopped when they entered the robe shop. Draco and Jade both got five pairs of new school robes. Then they went to the apothecary and got all their potion supplies. The next stop was 'Flourish and Blotts '. This was where they spent the most time. Jade decided to pick up some extra books and magazines. She just put the last book in her shopping caldron when someone came up behind her.

When she looked behind her, she noticed that Ron was in the store. She found it hard to believe he was in the bookstore without someone dragging in. So she looked around and sure enough Hermione was a few rows over looking at some books. She decided that she wasn't going to let them get to her. She refused to give them that much power. She also wanted to see how Ron would act when he wasn't around Harry Potter.

"Hi you must be new around here. I'm Ron Weasley. I would like to offer you a tour around Diagon Ally." He said.

I'm Jade. Thank you for offering to show me around but, I don't know you. I will just have to find my own way around.

"I'm Harry Potters' best friend. So you can't find a better person." Ron said with his chest puffed out.

Jade couldn't believe it. Ron was using the fact that Harry was his friend to pick up girls. She decided to see how far he would go with the best friend bit.

"Oh I didn't know Harry Potter was your best friend. I heard that he's mentally unstable. My father said that he is a stuck- up twit. That he struts around Hogwarts like he owns the place."

Jade could tell he was trying to figure out the best way to answer her. "Harry Potter can strut a little but, He is the golden boy. As for being mentally unstable I would have to agree that he is not all there. He got hit with the killing curse on the head it must have caused some damage. He tries so hard to be the hero that everyone thinks he is but, I have to save him more often then not. He gets all the credit."

Draco had been listening to them talk and knew Jade was testing Weasel. He was surprised that she hadn't blown him up by now. He knew soon she wouldn't be able to stop herself so he walked over to them.

"Jade, are you aware that you are talking to Potter's shadow. He wants to be the hero but, can't get out from behind the golden boy. He's pathetic really. Let's go somewhere away from him before we catch something." Draco said.

Jade just took Draco's hand and walked way from Ron. They watched as he stalked over to Hermione to complain to her.

"What's wrong now?" Hermione asked.

"That damn Malfoy. I really hate him. He's such a git. Why do we have to put up with Malfoy he's almost as bad as Harry? "

"We at least you were smart enough to make sure that they weren't friends. Just think what it would be like if those two were friends. I still don't now how you pulled that off." She said to cheer him up.

"It wasn't hard Harry was so pathetic. I was the first person to be nice to him. I could tell him anything and he would've believed me." They both laughed.

"I need to tell you that the twins have been acting weird. I think they know that we really don't like Harry. You didn't tell anyone did you?"

"Don't be stupid Ron. I didn't tell anyone but with the way you run off at the mouth. I wouldn't be surprised if you let it slip. Do you think they told your parents?"

"I don't think they have. Believe me if my mum found out I was just using Harry. The whole world would have heard her yelling."

"I guess, we will need to find out if the twins know. If they do, we can wipe it out of their memory. I am not willing to let all our hard work pretending to be Harry's best friends go down the drain. Give me a half hour to finish picking out some books then we can go and see your brothers. I still need to find a book that will help us control Harry. He is starting to keep secrets from us. I will not let that happen." She told him.

Draco could tell Jade was getting mad. The magic around her was swelling. So he kissed her but, he was not quick enough. When They pulled away from each another they saw Harry' s ex friends dripping wet. It looked like someone threw water on them. They couldn't help but start laughing.

Ron and Hermione were looking around trying to find who was responsible. "It looks like someone doesn't like you very much. " Draco sneered.

"Now Draco, that wasn't very nice. Did you see who did it?" Jade said.

"No I wish I did so I can congratulate them."

"Oh well I guess you might never find out. Lets go get some Ice cream."

Once Draco and Jade were away from the store they quickly went to warn the twins.

While Ron and Hermione were talking with the twins' Jade was trying out wands hoping to find one that would suit her now. It seemed like she was going to try every wand in the shop. Mr. Ollivander was having the time of his life. He finally stopped to really look at her and said. I have a few really powerful wands in the back. I think we should try some of them. I have a feeling we are wasting our time with these." He went over to the entrance of his shop. He put the closed sign on the door and locked it. "I will be right back. I think I know the perfect wand for you." Then he walked out of the room. He returned a couple minutes later holding a wand case that was made of gold and put it on the tabletop and turned to Jade and said."

"I need you come over here and take the wand out of the case. This wand was made by my great-grandfather. He left instructions that he didn't want anyone but the true owner to touch the wand until it had time to bond with the owners magic. No one but the true owner should be able to open the case. "

Jade walked toward the gold case. She was a little nervous about trying to open the case. She glanced at her father hoping to get some kind of idea of that he thought of all this but, his face was masked all she got, was a sight nod of his head. If he thought that would reassure her, he was mistaken. She had to wonder if she would ever understand him. Since she was getting no help from her father, she took a deep breath and reach out to open the case. Her hands trembled as she eased it open. She picked up the wand and she felt like she had found a piece of herself that had been missing for a long time. She had never felt so peaceful nor has she ever felt so content.

Severus Snape stared in shock at his daughter. When she picked up the wand, her whole body started to glow. She had a golden glow that seemed to radiate peace and happiness.

The Wand maker seemed almost giddy with the wand finally finding its owner.

Jade continued to glow for five minutes then it slowly receded until all that was left was a healthy glow of skin that was a little brighter than it normality was and her eyes were twinkling like she reached up onto the sky and plucked two stars. Jade's eyes twinkled a lot like the Headmaster's.

"It would seem that you have found your new wand" Mr. Ollivander said understating the magnitude of the bonding of Jade's Magic and the wand. "Your new wand is also made out of Holly but this time your core is made from a hair from a Griffin's tail that has been soaked in phoenix tears.

Severus paid a hefty sum for her new wand and walked this star- struck daughter out of the store. He quickly gathered the Malfoy's and they made their way back to Hogwarts.

END OF CHAPTER 19

I WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED . I AM ALSO THINKING ABOUT GETTING A BETA. IS ANYONE INTERESTED?


	21. Chapter 21

HARRY POTTER WHEN SECRETS COME OUT

CHAPTER 21

The room was silent. The Headmaster knew Jade, a little better then anyone else in the room. He was hoping that she would react the way she normally would. Before that awful night he told her about the prophecy the night before her godfather died. She would just listen to what was being said. Then calmly discuss the matter. Now he wasn't sure how she would react. Her father readily admitted that he didn't know his daughter well enough to know how she would take the news. Draco on the other hand was waiting for things to start flying and the ground to shake. He figured that if just looking at her former best friends made her mad enough to lose control. Then finding out that she was supposed to kill the dark lord would make her angrier then ever before.

After a while they realized that Jade was taking the information calmly. They were not sure if that was a good sign or not.

Jade was getting tired of them staring at her "What? You are acting like all this is something surprising. If you stop and think about it you would know that you have suspected something like this all along. I know I thought that somewhere along the line I would have a hand in whatever was done about Voldemort. How many times has he either tried to get me to join him or kill me? I might have thought that I would help someone kill him. So instead I will be the one that gets rid of him. I don't think it comes as a real surprise to anyone. I mean, if you think about the other prophecy it is just one more saying the same thing."

Draco was looking at her strangely "How can you be so calm and accepting about it?"

"What good would it do to get all upset and worried about it? I might not know how I will be able to kill him. I know my father and Professor Dumbledore will help me prepare for what I have to do. Besides some once told me. 'There is no use worrying about what might come because we will deal with it when it gets here."' She said with a shrug.

Professor Dumbledore's eye's were twinkling. "Those are some very wise words. We will help you in any way we can but, remember that you don't have to do it all alone."

"I know you are the one that has to kill him but, I will be there at your side every step of the way." Her father told her.

The week that Jade spent at Snape Manor was a bonding experience. She spent most of her time with her father. They spent time just talking to each other. Jade was a little surprised that her father was nothing like she had thought. She found out that beneath the mask of a snarling angry man. Was a soft hearted and protective man. She thought that it was sad that he rarely let anyone see past the mask. She was starting to really care about him.

They would practice making potions and Jade was relieved to find that she was able to make some of the hardest, potions with very little effort. Draco helped her with her wandless magic. She was doing pretty well but, she still had a lot to learn yet. They were confident that she would be able to everything Draco was teaching her by Christmas.

Jade also worked on the air and earth elements. Her father was extremely pleased with the results. There was only so much she could do with the earth element without doing a lot of damage. So she made her father a garden with almost all the plants that he uses in his potions. It took a lot of trying before she finally got the hang of it. In the end she was able to make all the plants grow from seeds and cuttings.

When they arrived back at Hogwarts, she found a letter waiting for her.

To our beautiful Jade;

We write this letter to tell you about our conversation with Ron.

We wanted to find out what the git was doing. Since we wanted to be sure, he told us the truth we used one of our new inventions. We made some new candy for the order that is laced with truth serum. We named it confession candies.

We came home last night to find Ron in a big snit. Being the great brothers that we are, Naturally we wanted to find out what was bothering our baby brother. We slipped him some of the candy.

It was the most enlighten conversation we have ever had with our little brother. It turns out that Ron has been mad that you since the tri-wizard tournament. Hermione, has been upset since your third year. Something about your firebolt. And you get all the credit because she is a muggle born. Last summer they talked and decided to keep tabs on you so that they can find out what is going on. Then get you out of the way so that they can come running in to take all the credit and show everyone that they were the heroes all along. While you always did nothing but, get the attention.

After finding out what they have been up to we took Ron to mum and made him tell her everything. We have never seen her so mad. Ron will be having a very busy summer.

Mum wanted to know how we found out their plans. After we told her that you overheard Ron saying that the whole family was using you. She sent you a letter. When it came back, she asked us to tell you that she is very sorry about what Ron did and that she hopes you will believe that the only person that had been planning anything was Ron.

We should have the prank you wanted before school starts. If you can shop by in a couple of days we will have it ready for you. 

Fred and George

Jade was not sure how to feel about the Weasleys. She was happy the twins thought that it was only Ron planning to use her. She really wanted to believe them but she wasn't sure if she should. She decided to see how everything went and go from there.

END OF CHAPTER 21

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE REMEMBER TO RR


	22. Chapter 22

HARRY POTTER WHEN SECRETS COME OUT

CHAPTER 22

The rest of the summer flew by for Jade. She was sitting in a compartment with Draco. As planed they were waiting for the rest of the student to arrive. Jade was lost in thought about her visit to the twins joke shop.

Jade talked her father into letting her go to Diagon Alley with Tonks to pick up the pranks the twins made for her. Much to her surprise Ron was there. The twins informed her that part of his punishment was to work in their store stocking and showing all the customers how the products worked. She had only been in the store for twenty minutes and he turned into a skunk, a canary, a pig and had a really bad rash. She thought that he deserved everything he got. She could hardly wait for the end of the feast. She was going to use the gender switching gum drops and spray some Veela charm potion on him. The house elves agreed to make sure that everyone at the feast would get a normal gum drop. Dobby was in charge of making sure that Ron had the gender switching candy. All Jade had to do was spray some Veela charm potion and cast a word delay charm so that it would only activate when Dumbledore said the word bed.

Jade was sitting next to Draco when Pansy entered the compartment. "Jade I can't tell you how excited, I am to see you here, I was afraid that I would have to wait till the train arrived at Hogwarts to see you. So what did you do this summer?"

"Hello Pansy. I spent most of the summer with my father and Draco. It's been one of the best summers I have ever had." She said sharing a smile with Draco.

"I'm so jealous. Draco how could you spend your summer with my new best friend. I should have been the one to spend it with her" Pansy pouted.

Before anyone could say anything else, the door to their compartment door slammed open. They all turned to see who was interrupting them. It turned out to be Ron Weasley.

"Jade, what do you think you are doing? You have no business sitting with a bunch of snakes. I guess it is up to me to inform you that these people are junior death eaters." Ron stated as he grabbed her and started dragging her out of the compartment.

"Weasel who do you think you are? You have no right touching my girlfriend let alone try to drag her anywhere." Draco said before Jade could say anything.

"You expect me to believe that Jade would ever look at you twice. No one in their right mind would choose you over me. You do remember when you tried to get Harry to be your friend. I prevented that from happening and I will do the same now. "Ron said arrogantly.

While the boys were arguing Jade quickly sprayed the potion and cast the charm on Ron.

"Funny you should mention Potter. Just where is your famous friend? You are his friend right?" Draco asked.

"Of course I'm Harry's friend. Why would you ask a question like that?" Ron asked.

"I always thought you were a little dim but. I really expected Granger to know better. How foolish can you guys be? You were out in public talking about your plan to use Potter. He was not the only one that over heard you two talking. You really should have made sure no one could hear you. No matter how forgiving Potter might be. He will never forgive either of you for something like that." Draco laughed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt such an interesting conversation but, I feel that I have the right to choose whom I want to be my friends." Jade said.

I don't need to wait for her to tell us who she would prefer to be friends with. Anyone would choose me over you any day of the week. Just like Harry did. I took him away from you with so little effort. If I had not been with him when you talked to him on the train he would have been your friend. I stole him from you like I will steal Jade away from you." Ron laughed.

"I can't believe you're such an arrogant prick. I need to tell you that I find your lack of manors disgusting. First you shove your way into our compartment. Then you try to drag me out of here. Now you show how disloyal you really are. You came up to me in the book store bragging about being Harry Potter's friend and now you talking, like he is a needy person that will follow your every suggestion" Jade said. Then she walked over to Draco and kissed him.

"Just incase you can't figure it out. I will tell you straight out. I don't need or want your help to find friends. My boyfriend will be more than happy to help me." Jade informed him.

Ron left in a huff. The three teenagers spent the rest of the trip talking. When the train arrived at Hogwarts, they quickly climbed into the first carriage. Once they were at the front doors, Jade's father informed them that Jade would be sorted after the first year's. After telling them she would see them later she joined Professor McGonagall.

The sorting of the first years didn't take very long before it was Jade's turn.

The Headmaster stood up and got everybody's attention. As most of you have probably noticed, Harry Potter is not here. Harry has been taken to an undisclosed location for specialized training for the fight against Voldemort. On a Happier note we have a new sixth year student. She has been home schooled until now. Her father thought that it would be safer for her to be with him at Hogwarts now that Voldemort is back. He nodded to Professor McGonagall.

"Jade Snape" McGonagall called.

Jade could hear everyone whispering. She knew they were finding it hard to believe that Professor Snape had a daughter. She just walked to McGonagall with her head high.

"Well look, what we have here. Harry Potter getting resorted under a new name and gender. This time I will not be having any begging or arguing. I am going to place you where I think suits you. Do you understand me?" The sorting hat told her. 

"Yes. I am willing to go wherever you think is best. I have come to the conclusion that I really don't belong in Gryffindor. I should have listened to you the first time. Please place me where you believe I should be." Jade told the hat.

"This is a very nice change. Well like I told you before in your first and second year. You could be great and Slytherin will help you on your way. Anything you want to say? Well then it better be **Slytherin!"** The hat said.

Jade looked at her father to see his reaction. She almost laughed when she saw he was smirking at the headmaster. Then she looked at Draco who was also smirking. She headed over to her new house that was cheering and clapping. She couldn't help but think about how much fun this year was going to be.

END OF CHAPTER 22


	23. Chapter 23

HARRY POTTER WHEN SECRETS COME OUT

I DON'T OWN HP.

I'M SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A COUPLE OF DAYS. I HAVE BEEN BUSY WITH MY CHILDREN. I HOPE NOW THAT EVERYTHING HAS CALMED DOWN I WILL BE BACK TO UPDATING DAILY.

CHAPTER 23

Jade walked to the Slytherin table and sat between Draco and Pansy. Everyone at the table greeted Jade with open arms. It seems that being the daughter of their head of house made her instantly accepted into Slytherin. She looked around the room and noticed that everyone was staring at her.

She could hear them whispering about her.

Ron was talking to Hermione loudly. "Can you believe that the greasy git was a daughter? Who would sleep with him? I would kill myself before I would admit he was my father."

"Ron, Everyone can hear what your saying." Hermione said horrified to see everyone in Slytherin glaring at them.

That shut him up. He was quite for the rest of the feast. He was getting ready to put the gumdrop into his mouth when the headmaster stood up to make the start of term notices.

"The start of a new year is always a wonderful time. Unfortunately we are facing some dark times with the return of Voldemort. I want you to remember that if we stand united we can face anything. The new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher is Professor Tonks." Everyone clapped politely when Tonks stood up. "Professor Lupin has returned to help with a defense club that was started last year by Harry Potter. Since Harry Potter is not with us this year anyone that wants to help Professor Lupin teach the class will have to talk with Professor Lupin. He will decide who will help with the club. It will be open to all houses. The Forbidden Forest is as named forbidden. I believe that is all. Off to bed"

Jade watched the Gryffindor table when the potion started to work.

At the Gryffindor table everyone was starting to stand when Ron turned into a girl. Dean Thomas was standing next to Ron when the prank took affect. He turned to Ron and smiled at him. Moving closer to Ron and was shoved aside by Seamus. The two boys were fighting to see who could closer to him. Ron was wondering what was their problem was he turned to Hermione to ask her if she knew. She was starring at him so he looked down at himself. "Bloody Hell" Ron yelled. Everyone in the hall stopped to see what was going on. The next thing Ron knew was that someone was kissing him.

Across the room everyone in Slytherin was laughing. As the watched Ron being pulled from boy to boy getting kissed and fondled. There were at least twenty boys doing anything, they could to get their hands on the red headed boy. Hermione was laying on the floor getting stepped on.

At the head table all the teachers were watching in shock. Severus knew what was happening calmly walked over to the group of boys.

"Just what are you doing. You know that you are not allowed to behave in such a manor. Ten points off each and Weasley for causing the commotion fifty points."

Jade was laughing so hard she had to lean against Draco to keep from falling. Draco was smirking. It took all his control not to be laughing as hard as Jade.

When they finally got to the Slytherin common room. Draco turned to Jade and said. "That was brilliant. Did you see his face after the prank ended? I have never seen anyone's face get that red. What do you have planned next?"

"I have some ideas but you are going to help me with the next one." Jade said

Pansy and Basil were listening to their conversation. And asked if they could help them with some of the pranks After they talked about some pranks, they went to their beds.

Pansy showed Jade to their room. All the other girls were already in the room putting their clothes away. Pansy made Heather change beds with Jade. Pansy informed them that since Jade was her best friend it was only right to have her sleep in the bed next to Pansy. All the girls quickly put their thing away and went to sleep.

The next morning Jade walked into the great hall with Pansy. Only to be stopped by a seventh year Ravenclaw boy. He expressed an interest in dating Jade.

"I'm sorry but, I already have a boyfriend"

"Not for long, I am going to your boyfriend. I will take care of him." The arrogant boy said as he trapped her against the wall.

Jade wasn't going to be treated this way. She made a fist and punched him in the eye then kneed him where it would hurt. The boy fell to the floor as Professor Snape arrived.

"Jade are you okay?" I saw him pinning you against the wall." Her father asked.

"Yes I am fine. He was mad that I wasn't interested in him. I told him I already have a boyfriend but he seemed to think that he could take care of that problem. Pansy when to get some help."

After her father escorted the boy away she walked into the great hall to have breakfast. Not a minute later Draco stormed in walking over to Jade.

After Jade explained what happened. The only reason Draco calmed down was because Professor Snape was taking care of the boy and Draco knew that whatever punishment the boy received would be horrible.

END OF CHAPTER 23


	24. Chapter 24

HARRY POTTER WHEN SECRETS COME OUT

CHAPTER 24

Jade was busy trying to calm Draco down she didn't notice that the Ravenclaw that had accosted her was walking toward them.

"I took care of the problem. I really don't think he will try anything else." Jade told him.

"He shoved you up against the wall. I really don't think he will just let it go that easily."

I want you to tell me if he bothers you again. I know you can take care of yourself but, some guys will do anything they can to get what they want. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Jade was getting ready to ague about it when the seventh year interrupted them.

"I hope you don't think I'm done with you yet Jade. I will have you no matter who your boy friend is."

Draco stood up and looked at the boy that was talking his girlfriend and said. "For your information Jade is my girlfriend and I suggest that you stay away from her. I would think that a mudblood like you would know better then to mess around with my girl friend. That wouldn't be very good for your health. If you know what I mean."

Root knew he was in some serious trouble. No one but Harry Potter and his friends ever messed around with him. 'If I really want Jade, I will have to find a way to get her when he is not around. Now I will really need to save my own skin.

"I was unaware that she was your girlfriend. If I had known that she was yours I would have left her alone. Please accept my apologies." David said and rushed away.

Draco had a smirk on his face when he turned around. "I like the black eye you gave him. I really don't think you will have any problems with him anymore. The only person that has enough nerve to mess with me was the golden boy and his shadows."He said as he winked at her.

After they received their time tables, they quickly headed to their first class. They stood in front of the dungeons waiting for Professor Snape to unlock the door. Jade noticed that Hermione was watching her.

Draco was busy talking to Basil and didn't notice when Hermione started to talk to Jade.

"How do you like Hogwarts so far? I was hoping I could spend some time getting to know you. My name is Hermione Granger and you are?" Hermione asked.

"Jade Snape" She answered. "I wonder what she wants. I bet she thinks that if she's friends with me, father will leave her alone. She might think that she could get something out of a friendship with me.'

"I love. Potions don't you? None of my friends are taking potions this year. I was hoping that you could be my partner in class." Hermione asked.

"I am sorry but, if we get to pick our partners I will be with my boyfriend."

"Oh I didn't know you had a boyfriend already. I mean how could you have a boy friend when this is the first day of term and you didn't go here before?" Hermione asked.

"I spent most of the summer here at Hogwarts I had the opportunity to meet some of the students and luckily one of them turned out to be a great guy. I think I might have spent as much time with him as I did my father." Jade said.

Pansy was listening to the conversation between the two girls and decided to put her two cents in.

"So Granger I heard about you and Weasel talking about your so-called friendship with the golden boy. I'm surprised that you tried something so stupid. I would think that someone that is suppose to be so smart would have the brains to have that type of conversation where there would be little chance of someone over hearing you. "

Hermione was really embarrassed and was hoping that no one else was listening to them talk. "I don't have any idea what you are talking about."

"She is talking about the conversation you and Weasel were having in the Leaky Caldron about how you planning on betraying Potter. Jade and I were there when you were talking. Never in a million years would I have thought you would sink so low as to talk about your friend in such a way. You were laughing about how he thought you were his friend." Draco joined the conversation. "I really would hope that you have learned a lesson about being a friend but, on the safe side I highly doubt that Jade would want to have anything to do with you."

Everyone in the hall was quite listening to the interesting thing being revealed before them. "Malfoy, I really don't know what you hope to prove by making up such lies but I doubt anyone will believe you."

"Granger, Did you know that Potter was there also. He heard every word that you were saying. So no matter how hard you try to deny it. He will know the truth. I have heard how forgiving Potter is but I highly doubt he will have anything to do with you ever again." Draco said.

Hermione paled and said. "Harry was there and he heard what I was said. No wonder he never wrote me this summer"

When she realized what, she said her eyes got big and she put her hand over her mouth. She looked at everyone around her hoping against hope that they didn't hear what she just said. As she looked at the people around her, she knew that everyone had heard and were not happy about what had just been revealed to them. She shut here eyes knowing that by the end of the day everyone in the castle would have heard and with that many witnesses everyone would believe what they heard. She couldn't stand everyone looking at her in disgust so she grabbed her book bag and ran way as fast as she could.

Neville Longbottem was standing next to Dean Thomas. They turned to Malfoy and asked. "Did Harry really hear them talking about betraying him?"

It was Jade who answered them. "I had the opportunity to overhear them twice and the first time I saw a small teenager with shaggy hair and green eyes standing near by with a shocked look on his face. Draco told me that it was Harry Potter. I believe that he was there and heard the whole thing. They were saying some really mean thing about him. Maybe you could get the headmaster to get a letter to him so you know for sure that he really heard them."

They all nodded to themselves before anything else was said Professor Snape open the door to the potion lab and they all went inside.

The day seemed to fly by Jade had no problem in any of her classes. I seemed as all the training she had over the summer was really starting to pay off. It looked like Ron and Hermione was getting all the attention they had always wanted. For some reason they were not as happy as they thought they would be.

END OF CHAPTER 24


	25. Chapter 25

HARRY POTTER WHEN SECRETS COME OUT

I'M SORRY TO SAY THAT HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO SOMEONE ELSE.

CHAPTER 25

Later that night Ron and Hermione were sitting in their usual place by the fire. They were talking quietly to themselves. They couldn't believe how bad the first day back at Hogworts was going. Everywhere they went, they heard people whispering about them.

They were surprised at how fast everyone turned on them. If either of them stopped to think about it, they would have known that this is how Harry had always felt. "I can't believe how everyone is acting. It's not like anyone here ever took the time to get to know what we have had to put up with. It's all Harry's fault." Ron complained.

"They should at least give us the benefit of doubt. We have always been there with Harry, having our life in danger. We should have been the hero not that jerk." Said Hermione.

"Harry's not even going to school here this year. And they're acting like they really care about him. I'm glad that we don't have to put up with him this year." Ron added.

"We need to get Remus to let us take over D.A. We can take over from where Harry left off. That way they will see us as their best hope in the war against Voldemort. That way if Harry comes back, he will have to follow our directions." Hermione said.

"That's a great idea and we already know Moony better than anyone else. It will be easy to get him to let us help him run it." Ron agreed

Ron and Hermione, felt better once they had a plan. They couldn't wait to get it set in motion. Hermione then made her way to the library.

Down in the dungeons Jade was finishing the last of her homework. She turned and watched Crabbe and Goyle. They were looking at their homework as if they never saw it before. She knew that Draco usually helped them. Jade never like Draco's bodyguards but, she knew she never really gave them a chance. So she decided to try it now. Jade quietly walked over to where they were sitting and asked them what they were working on.

"We are trying to do our charms homework. We need to write a summery, On the confusion charm and practice performing it." Goyle told her.

"The problem is that to use the charm you have to want someone to be confused and to tell you, the truth we are really confused. I guess the real problem is that we don't understand why anyone would want to make someone to be confused in the first place." Crabbe explained.

"I think I can help you there. That girl in Griffindor, I think her name is Granger. She always knows everything right. When they both nodded, she continued. If someone used this charm on her she would get so confused that she would have a hard time understanding anything. Does that help you?"

They both smiled at her and said. That they thought they understood it now.

If you feel like you need a little practice you could always practice on Granger. I have a way of finding out where everyone is at anytime. If I find out where she is. I will need you to promise not to tell anyone about it." Jade told them.

Jade found Hermoine on the map. She was heading toward the library. Jade knew that once she reached the library there would be no way they would have a chance to use the charm on Granger.

Jade went back to the common room and explained her plan to them. Then they quickly went to an empty classroom near the library. Then they preceded to put their plan into motion.

Hermoine was walking to the library. When she heard someone asking to be let go. Being a Griffindor, She rushed right in to help.

The three Slytherins''' were waiting for Granger to enter the room that they were in. When Granger rushed into the room Crabbe and Goyle quickly cast, the confusion charm, that Jade had helped them perfect. Then they quickly left the room.

Hermione was standing in an empty room wondering why she was in there. 'I must be really tired. I guess I should get to bed.'

Draco returned to the Slytherin common room. He looked around the room for Jade. He was surprised that she wasn't in the room. They made plans to finish their homework when he returned from the Slytherin perfect meeting. Draco asked if anyone had seen her around. When the door to the common room open and Jade walked in laughing with Crabbe and Goyle.

Jade walked into the common room and saw Draco sitting at a table so she walked over to him and sat on his lap. "You should have seen them they were perfect." Jade said as she giggled. "We were talking about how nice it would be for Granger not to know everything and how we could use some practice casting the new charm we had in class today. "

"Let me guess. The three of you were practicing the confusion charm when Granger just happen to get in the way right?" Draco asked.

"Well she did happen to rush into the room and get hit by two confusion charms. It could have happened to anyone right?"

Asked Crabbe and Goyle.

"Yes, we had been trying to preform the charm correctly. We must have been in that empty room by the library for a good ten minutes." Crabbe said

"We agreed that we should be able to do the charm with a problem and were preforming the charm one last time when someone rushed into the room. The next thing we knew Granger was standing in the room looking lost and confused." Goyle said.

"You realize that if you hit someone with more than one confusion charm at the same time that person would be under the spell for at least a week right?" Draco asked

"Of course we know that Jade explained how it would work. The only way that the charm will last that long is if no one casts the c contercurse." Crabbe said.

They smirked at each other. Draco was thinking. 'Man Jade should have been in Slytherin since their first year. She got some revenge against Granger and she did it in a way that would bother Granger the most. He couldn't wait to see how Granger would handle not knowing everything. This was going to be priceless.

END OF CHAPTER 25


	26. chapter 26

WHEN SECRETS COME OUT

HARRY POTTER AND ALL THE CHARACTER ARE OWNED BY SOMEONE ELSE. I'M NOT NOW NOR WILL I EVER BE THAT BLESSED.

CHAPTER 26

For the next week the Slytherins were greatly entertained by Granger's reaction to the charms. What was even funnier was that Weasley could be heard trying to explain things to her.

All the teachers were surprised that Granger was having such a hard time understanding all the things they were teaching the class. At first they just brushed it aside thinking that she was just upset about Harry Potter not being there. Unfortunately they finally caught wind of the rumor of Granger and Weasleys betrayal of their friend and suddenly got suspicious.

The teachers found out that Granger didn't remember what happened all she could tell them was that she rushed into a room after hearing some girl demand to be let go. Hermione was upset that not only did she miss a week worth of lessons but no one but the teachers and Ron seemed to care that someone attacked her. Everyone laughed at her.

The day the teachers lifted the curse on Hermione, Neville received a letter from Harry Potter. The letter conformed. What the Slytherins had told him that Granger and Weasleys had been planning to betray Harry. Neville passed the letter around the table. The letter was then passed to the other tables in the Great Hall during lunch. If Ron and Hermione thought that they could bluff their way out of the situation the found themselves in, they were greatly mistaken.

Ron and Hermione decided that they needed to talk to Moony before he heard from Harry they knew that if the professor found out that they planning to betray Harry They would never have a chance to take over the D.A. club. They decided that they would act like everything was fine and that none of the rumors were true.

Jade went to talk to Professor Lupin. He had requested that she come and see him after dinner that night. Jade knew that Moony somehow knew that she was involved in the confusion charm that was placed on Hermione. When Jade explained what happened, the last marauder laughed and said that James and Sirius would have been very proud of her. Jade was relieved that she wasn't going to get into trouble for her part in the prank.

As Jade was talking to Professor Lupin when there was a knock on the door. Jade was not really surprised to see that her betrayers were there wanting to talk to the Professor. Jade told the professor that she would come and see him later and thanked him for all his help.

As Jade headed down to the dungeons, she felt like that she was being followed. She stopped to look behind her but there was no one there. She was feeling more and more uncomfortable as she walked along a deserted hallway.

She could hear someone walking behind her but everything she turned to see who was behind her but, there wasn't anyone there.

She was starting to get a little scared. Which surprised her. When she was a boy that wouldn't have affected her at all. Now that she was a girl she felt vulnerable.

Back in Professor Lupin's office Ron and Hermione were sitting down in front of the Professor's desk. Remus looked at them wondering what they wanted. "What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" He asked.

"We were hoping you have news about Harry?" Hermione asked.

"We haven't heard from him in a while. I guess we just want to know that he is all right." Ron said.

"I know that Harry is secluded for his safety and I believe he is busy learning everything he can so that he is ready when he faces Voldemort."

"Oh We were hoping you knew more. There is another reason we wanted to talk to you." Hermione said.

"Yes we wanted to talk to you about taking Harry's place." Ron said.

The Professor raised his eyebrow "What is it that you want to take over that was Harry's"

"What Ron meant to say is that we think that Harry would want us to fill in for him as the leaders of the D.A."Hermoine replied.

"I see you want to help in the D.A. club. You do realize that I will the teacher and we will have some students helping the new members catch up with the older members." Lupin explained.

"Well we were hoping that you would help the students and let us teach it, I mean at least we know what Harry would want D. A. to learn. It would also be great to have you there occasionally to advise us." Hermione said.

"That what Harry would want and we feel that it's the least we could do to help." Ron stated.

Remus was a little surprised that they were trying to take over the D.A. He thought he should have expected this.

"What makes you think that Harry would want you to lead the club,

Instead of a qualified teacher?" The professor asked.

"Because we are his best friends." Ron said.

Remus just looked at them for a minute before he said, "Did you know that I was one of the order members that took Harry to Diagon Alley on his birthday. I find it very hard to believe that after the conversation we over heard between the two of you that Harry would want you to take over his place."

The two teenagers were speechless and were looking a little pale, as they realized that if the professor had heard what they were saying in the Leaky Caldron. There was no way they would be able to talk him into letting them take over the club no matter what the said to him. He already knew about the betrayal and would never believe any of their denials that they were innocent.

Remus laughed as the two disloyal Gryffindor hightailed it out of his office.

It was nice to know that they were unsure how to deal with the fact that Remus knew how they were tricking his cub.

END OF CHAPTER 26

I tried to fix all the chapters but I still need to add the new chapter 19 I will have it by Tuesday it is the chapter where she gets her new wand I hope you enjoy. You might want to reread the whole story a couple of chapters have been added lilke 24 and 25.


	27. chapter 27

HARRY POTTER WHEN SECRETS COMES OUT

HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO A VERY TALENTED WRITER THAT I HAVE NO WAY OF EVER COMING CLOSE TOO.

CHAPTER 27

Jade was walking down a deserted hall. She knew there was someone following her but, she couldn't see who it was. Jade really felt uneasy and wanted to get to where other people were.

Jade let out a sigh of relief when she saw a group of Ravenclaws. She didn't know if she was ever so glad to see a group of people in her life. That feeling didn't last long when she saw what they were doing.

Cho Chag and her little group of friends were tormenting Luna Lovegood. They were taking all her ink, quills and parchment. What really irritated her was what Cho was saying.

" So Luna, I've been meaning to talk to you since the end of last term. What did you think you were doing going anywhere with Harry? I know I made it clear to you that he was mine and no one was to go anywhere near him. Do you think he would like you? Do you think he would ever want to be friends with a loser like you? This is you last chance. you go anywhere near him you will regret it for the rest of your life. I am also going to take that pretty necklace you are wearing to teach you a lesson."

Jade had heard enough. She knew she would have to be careful if she got too mad she might let something slip. "Excuse me, I think you and your friends should back off and give Luna her stuff back. "

"Why would we want to do that?" Cho asked.

"From what I heard you are mad at her for being friends with Harry Potter. I would really like to know why you think you have the right to decide who Harry is friends with. I know you aren't his girlfriend. I'm not even sure if you his friend. I've known Harry for years and I can say without a doubt he would not be happy to know you think you can try to control who he is friends with."

"You expect me to believe you know Harry? Please, you just moved here."Cho said.

"I am willing to bet that I know Harry better than anyone. We talk about everything. Ask me something only a friend of Harry's would know." Smirked Jade.

"What happened in the tearoom on Valentines Day?" Cho asked.

"You mean besides you crying. Oh yea, it seems all you did with Harry was cry. You got jealous because he needed to meet Granger later that day. You made a scene and walked out. Is that enough or do I need to go on?" Jade sneered at her.

Cho glared at Jade throwing all Luna stuff down and said. "You will regret butting into this." Cho and her friends walked away.

After Cho and her friends left Jade turned to Luna and said. "Luna, are you all right?"

"I'm fine I believe I told you that they usually return everything they take at the end of the term." Luna said in a distant voice.

Jade was surprised that Luna seemed to know who she really was. 'Dad will kill me if I let it slip that I'm really Harry. I believe she knows the truth. I guess I will have to talk to her to see what she knows and how she knows it.' Jade grabbed Luna by her arm and gentle led her in an empty classroom. After she put up a couple spells to insure that they wouldn't be interrupted and to make sure no one would over hear the conversation she asked.

"Luna what did you mean when you said that you told me that the people of your house would return all you belongings?"

"Did you know that you have one of the most distinctive auras I have ever seen? You might look different on the surface that everyone else can see but, I can still see who you really are. Don't worry about me telling anyone. I have always known that you were a girl and who would believe me anyway?"

Jade just stood there floored for about a miniate before she finally asked why Luna never said anything about it before.

"I figured that you were posing as a boy for a reason and that it wasn't my place to say anything." Luna answered.

"It seemed that Luna wasn't as loony as she like everyone to believe. Thank you, It's very important that no one knows the truth so I would really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone. I also want you to know that Cho was wrong. I really do consider you as a friend. I'm glad that I still have at least one of my old friends. I didn't think that any of my old friends would give me a chance when they found out that Professor Snape is my real father." Jade said.

"I have to admit that Snape being your father was a little shocking but, you are still the same person you always were no matter who you parents are." Luna replied.

"If Cho and any of the other girl give you, any problems let me know I can give Ron and Hermione someone to share all the pranks with." Jade said.

After the girls went their separate ways, Jade headed down to tell her father that Luna knew who she was but, she wouldn't tell anyone.

End of chapter 27


	28. chapter 28

WHEN SECRETS COME OUT

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER

I AM SORRY IT HAS TAKEN SO LONG TO GET YOU A NEW CHAPTER I HOPE YOU ENJOY.

CHAPTER 28

On Saturday was the first Hogsmead weekend Pansy and Jade finished getting ready for what they hoped to a fun day away from school. The girls were going to go to Hogsmead early to do some shopping before meeting up with Draco and the rest of the guys at the Three Broom Sticks. The girls were having a great time spending money on makeup when they heard a voice behind them.

"What do we have here? The lovely Jade shopping without her boy friend. I knew you would see that I am the only guy that would know how to treat you. Malfoy is just too spoiled to know how to treat a lovely young lady such as yourself." David Boot pulled Jade against him and started to kiss her and started rubbing against her.

Jade jerked herself away from him and was getting ready to slap him when someone tackled Boot from behind. When Jade looked down she was surprised to see Draco and Boot rolling on the floor. When they were finally separated, you could see that Boot barely landed any blows but, Draco made a mess of Boots face. The girls quickly payed for their makeup and joined the boys outside. Leaving Boot unconscious on the floor of the shop.

When Jade joined Draco grabbed her and was checking to see if she was hurt. " Jade, are you all right he didn't hurt you did he?"

"I'm fine he just grabbed me right before you got there. He didn't have time to do anything else. Look at your hands they're a mess" Jade said softly as she trailed she fingers over the ripped skin on his knuckles.

They both were surprised to see his knuckles were healing before their eyes. Jade whimpered "am I doing that?"

"I thank so why don't you touch my other hand to see if it happens again."Draco suggested.

Draco's other hand was heeled as she trailed her fingers over the cuts.

Jade didn't know what to say or what to think she had never had this happen before.

"Draco,do you mind if I try to see if it works on your face? I want to find out if it works on bruises too." When Draco nodded she gently touched his face and wasn't too surprised to see the puffy redness around his eye disappear.

"It worked." Jade said as she looked at draco. He smiled at her a bent his head and kissed her. Then the kiss ended Jade was even more shocked that the cut on his lip was gone now as well. "OK, this is getting a little weird somehow. I healed your lip with a kiss. We need to tell Father about this. Maybe he can tell us what is going on."

"I agree, would you mind if we stopped at Honeydukes first?

After they went to the candy store the headed back to Hogworts. They found her father in his office looking over some of the students homework.

He looked up when they entered the room and asked. "What are you two doing back so early? I didn't expect you back for an another hour or two at least. Did something happen while you were out?"

"Do you remember that guy that was bothering me the first day of classes?"When her father nodded Jade continued. "Well he came up to me when I was shopping with Pansy when came up started running his mouth about me being his then he grabbed me then started kissing and rubbing all over me then I jerked away from him."

"He did what?" Professor Snape was defiantly in protective father mode."When I get my hands on that boy, he won't know what hit him."

"Calm down dad Draco took care of Boot."

"How did you take care of the parasite?" Snape asked.

I beat the crap out of him and left unconscious like he deserved." Draco answered.

Professor Snape raised one eyebrow and said "I'm impressed you took out a seventh year without him landing a punch."

"I'm afraid that he did succeed in getting in a couple of blows but, not as many as he received." Draco said with a smirk.

"Well at least they don't show. Do you need to be checked out by the nurse?" The professor asked.

"No I'm fine. The reason we are here is to tell you about what happened after the fight." Draco told him.

The professor just looked at them waiting for them to continue. "Well Draco's knuckles was a mess so I sort of healed them when I traced the cuts with my finger. Then I fixed his eye the same way but, what really threw me was that when Draco kissed me, I somehow healed his split lip." Jade informed her father.

"I believe that you have some kind of healer talent. I am not sure what kind because normally you need a wand. There are some rare cases that a witch or wizard connects their magic with someone else to heal them but it is not done with a casual touch. I have never heard of healing someone with a kiss. That is something we will have to talk to the headmaster about."

The teenagers waited for Professor Snape to contact the headmaster to see if he had time to talk to them. It was agreed that they would meet in the headmasters office after lunch.

The end of chapter 28


End file.
